


Together Again

by Rockym82



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockym82/pseuds/Rockym82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Holy Roman Empire and Italy reunion ideas. Each chapter a different take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this anthology back in 2009-2010, so if you don't see a country you were expecting, it's because Hima hadn't introduced that character yet.

“Who did it?!’ Germany screamed at the group of nations in front of him. “Who set off those nukes?” he continued to yell. “Korea? America? Russia?” He pointed at the mentioned countries, who did not reply, and they nervously looked away. In fact, a few others nation stared to fidget. “All of you?! What were you thinking? This is horrible! Horrible!”

“Hey, hey, Germany.” Italy patted his friend’s shoulder. “It’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad? Not that bad?” he yelled. “Look at where we are!” Germany held out his arm at the vast and seemingly endless stretch of clouds. “We’re dead!” Indeed. All the nuclear weapons, missiles and bombs had gone off; killing all of the nations.

“Yeah…” Italy continued. “We could have died and gone to hell, but we died and gone to heaven! See, it could have been much worst.” 

“Idiot!” Germany grabbed Italy by the shoulders and started to violently shake him. “We’re still dead!”

“Waah!” Italy cried at his treatment. Soon all the recently deceased countries lamented their demise, and started to bicker amongst each other.

“Aya! I knew I was old, but I was healthy as can be, aru!”

“I’m not even Christian, so why am I here?”

“Why in hell isn’t Russia in hell?”

“How can I be dead?” Prussia clutched his head and scratched furiously.

“Oh, shut up,” Hungary told him. “You should have died off in the 1940’s, and you still hung around.”

“That’s what I’m saying!”

“Like, this totally sucks.”

Japan carefully weighed the situation and decided it was best to speak with his old friends. “Germany-san,” he made his way through the crowd, “stop throttling Italy-kun. We need to re-group and gain control of the situation.”

At Japan’s request, Germany finally let go of the disoriented Italy. “I’m sorry, Italy. I’m sorry, Japan. I’m just so angry I don’t know what…”

“Germany-san, it is alright. You do not have to apologize to us. Certainly, the actions of America…”

“Hey! Hey! Why’s only my name being brought up over here?” America poked Japan hard. “Just cuz I nailed your ass twice doesn’t mean I started this. How do you know it wasn’t Russia over there?”

Russia, who had been content watching the chaos, overheard the accusation. “Kolkolkolkolkol…” He abruptly stopped and thought about the Kolhoz. “That’s right. I don’t have that anymore,” he said plainly. “That makes me sad,” he continued with a disturbing smile. 

Whack.

Russia blindly punched a nearby country. He didn’t care who (though Estonia‘s screaming “Latvia!” revealed the victim), he just wanted to hurt someone. “Ah. I feel a little better. Who shall I hit next?” He looked at England and headed towards him with a pleasant smile on his face.

With Russia’s interruption over, Japan stared at America. “It seems Russia-san has the right idea,” Japan said and took a karate stance.

“Ha! Sounds like fun.” America put up his dukes. “Let’s dance!” He took a jab at Japan who dodged and countered. America blocked with his forearms and a small grunt of pain.

“Is this gaining control of the situation?” Germany yelled, but Japan did not hear. Germany muttered under his breath while thinking the situation over. He did, like almost everyone else here, had a lot of pent up frustration, and perhaps Russia did have a good idea. With a battle cry, he charged at America and was able to knock him down in a tackle. In this attack, Germany unintentionally took down another nation with them.

“Kyaa!” The small girl was crushed under the two heavy nation.

“Liechtenstein!” Switzerland yell. “You bastards!” Switzerland didn’t even hear Germany’s stutter of an apology as he kicked the Kraut off. He grabbed America and tossed him off the girl he considered his little sister. She whimpered from the pain; tears already forming from beneath her closed eyes. He turned to the two offending nations. Already Japan rejoined the fight to help Germany double team America. Switzerland reached for his hand gun, but it was gone. He couldn’t feel any of his weapons on him yet it hardly fazed him. “I can take you all down with my bare hands!” He confronted the closest nation, Germany, and engaged him in combat. 

Their actions dragged in two more already stressed nations who started fighting. Then those two nations dragged in another two. Not to mention Russia had already started a fight with England. China finally snapped and started strangling Korea. Turkey and Greece didn’t even need a reason to fight. Poland didn’t care about fighting but if everyone else was doing it, he wasn’t going to be left out (of course, dragging Lithuania into it as well). A handful of Middle Eastern countries decided to gang up on America. They ended up attacking Canada by mistake. Then the Nordic nations started fighting, and the South America nations… Everyone was fighting

Well, everyone except for a certain nation. “Waaaah! This is scary!” Italy cried and waved his pocket white flag around. “Germany, Japan, where are you?” 

“Veneziano!” Italy ears perked up at his other name being used. 

“Brother!” Italy ran to Romano, who was also avoiding the fights. “This is awful! What are we going to do?”

“First we run,” Romano said in true Italian spirit. He grabbed his brother’s arm and took off towards the edge of the battlefield. “Second,” he said as they ran, “everyone‘s here right? Well, if everyone’s here, that means Grandpa’s here too.” They exited the battle field and went up, what could be considered, a small hill of clouds. “He’s not here which means he’s gotta be out there, dammnit. You’re going to go find him, bring him back, and then he can kick these guy’s asses for us.”

“But, what will you do, brother?” Italy asked.

“Are you kidding me? This may be my only chance to get some cheap shots at these bastards. Also, Spain…Ah! Just go find Grandpa, and bring him here.” Romano pushed his brother, before he could protest and went back into the fray.

Italy nodded and took off for his mission. “Grandpa! Grandpa! Grandpa Rome!” he called out as he scampered through the clouds. No answer. Just clouds. Waves and waves of white clouds. White fluffy clouds. Fluffy clouds. Fluffy. Fluffy. Fluffy. Italy shook his head. He had a mission, and he couldn’t be distracted. Fluffy white clouds. He supposed a minute wouldn’t hurt…

“Yay!” Italy jumped into a patch of fluffy white clouds and started to play. “I’m so happy we get to live here. It’s so pretty and soft.” He started to roll on the clouds. “Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Ya~ooofh!” His face collided with the sole of someone’s shoe. “Uhhh…” The perpetrator took his foot off, and Italy got a look at him. The man had long blond hair and wore old garments. However, what stood out was the man’s face: He looked exactly like Germany. Italy rubbed his eyes. Yep, still Germany’s face. “Ger…”

“Who are you?” Angrily barked the man. Wow, even acted like Germany. 

“Wah! I’m sorry!” Italy cried and stood up. “I’m Italy. Please don’t kill me! Although, if you did kill me, where would I go? I’m already dead. Can we really die again if we’ve already died? If that’s so, then…”

“Italy? Rome’s grandson?”

Italy stopped his rambling. “You know Grandpa?”

“Hmpf,” the man went. “Unfortunately, yes.”

“Then you know where he is?”

The man stared at Italy with a lifted eyebrow. “I don’t keep tabs on him.” Italy’s shoulders sank and a disheartened expression crossed his face. The look didn’t agree with the blond man, and he sighed. “I’ll help you look for him though.” Italy let out a happy little laugh, and the blonde man shook his head. “You certainly have gotten taller,” he said as he started walking with Italy following behind him.

“Hey. Hey, mister. You’re really nice when you’re not being scary. Hey, have you know Grandpa long?”

The man stopped, turned around, and regarded the younger man. “Italy, it’s me. Germania.” 

“Eh?”

“Don’t you remember me? I know you were young but…”

“Germania! I remember you now. You’re Holy Roman Empire’s grandpa!” Italy excitedly bounced up and down. That’s right: Holy Roman Empire was here too, and it made Italy feel giddy inside. He would be reunited with his first love.

Germania smiled. “Ah, so you do remember.” Italy nodded with a gleeful expression. “Hmm, speaking on which…Italy, since I am doing you a favor, will you do me one?”

“Sure.”

“Will you tell me how is that grandson of mine doing?”

“Huh?” Italy stopped his merry movement.

“Holy Roman Empire. How is he?” Germania asked, but Italy remained silent and confused. “Uh, if you don’t know details, you can just tell me if he is doing alright.”

Italy shook his head: He didn’t understand.

“…He’s not alright?”

Italy continued to shake his head. Fear filled his heart.

“Did something happen to Holy Roman Empire?” Germania asked solemnly.

“He’s not here?” Italy asked very quietly.

“Excuse me?” 

“If he’s not here then where is he?” His fear vocalized.

“Italy, I don’t understand…” 

“He vanished a long time ago…” His voice was full of distress. “Germania, where is he?”

Germania darted his eyes back and forth. He realized what Italy was saying. What could of happened to Holy Roman Empire? “I’m here,” he reasoned. “If I was allowed up here, there’s no way he wouldn’t be. Not after all I’ve done…” Italy breathed a sigh of relief as Germania continued. “If he’s not here, he must still be on Earth.”

“He can’t be on Earth,” Italy said.

“Why not?”

“Because all the nation are here.”

“What?” Germania asked. Now he was very confused.

“Everyone died.”

Germania didn’t know how to process this information, and he repeated Italy’s statement back to him. “What do you mean ‘everyone died’?”

Italy pointed back in the direction he came. “Everyone died, and we came here. Then everyone started fighting, and I went off to look for Grandpa Rome. Then I met you, and then we started talking and…”

“Ugh!” Germania grabbed Italy and dragged him back to direction he came. Like Italy said, all the nations were there and fighting. Germania stared dumbfounded.

“Germania. Germania. Look. Look. I see Grandpa Rome over there. Grandpa! Grandpa Rome!” Italy ran over to the once mighty nation who stood watching the battle.

“Italy?” He turned around, and his face lit upon seeing his favorite grandson. “Italy!” He opened his arms, and his grandson jumped into them. They spun and laughed. “Ah, Italy, I’m so sad you died, but I’m so happy you’re here with me.”

“Haha! I’m so happy to see Grandpa Rome too. I missed you, Grandpa.”

“Yes. Yes.” Germania had made his way over. “We’re all happy to see each other,” he said dryly.

“Hey, Germania, took you enough time to get here.” Rome set Italy back on the clouds. “What took you so long? Couldn’t you hear the battle, ya old man?” Germania groaned. “Hey. Hey. Look at my grandson.” Rome cupped the boy’s chin and smushed it back and forth. “Italy is still so cute. Oh, what a wonderfully adorable grandson I have!” 

Germania crossed his arms and looked away. “I suppose…” he grumbled. “I must say, I’m surprised you have not joined the battle.”

“Mm. Mm. Brother wanted you to fight for us, Grandpa. He knows you’ll win.”

“Ah…” Rome considered the option and shook his head. “I’m tired of fighting. Besides, I’d rather dote on my grandson.”

“Speaking of which…” Germania turned to the battlefield. “Apparently, my grandsons are out there. Including the unaccounted one: Holy Roman Empire.”

“Oh yeah, that little brat of yours who you wanted to take my glory?”

Germania smirked, and cracked his knuckles. “That’s the one. I suppose I’ll have to make my way through to find him.”

“Ha! Have fun, Germania. I’ll be here with Italy. If you see Romano or France, tell them to stop fighting and join us.” Rome waved to Germania as he headed to battle. “So, Italy,” he turned his attention back to him, “tell me what I missed? Did you have a good life? “ He nudged him with his elbow. “Did you nab any cuties?” He asked with a wink.

“I…“ Italy looked out at the battlefield with a sad look, “I did…”

“Ah-ha! My grandson‘s a sly dog. I bet that…”

“Holy Roman Empire…”

“Huh? Why are you talking…”

“He loves me…and I love him.”

“Oh…” The news surprised Rome, however, as he saw the lovesick expression on his grandson’s face, he couldn’t fault him. Rome smiled fondly. “And Germania said that boy’s out there.” He playfully shook his head. “So, what are you doing hanging around with an old coot like me when you could be with your sweetheart?”

“It’s alright, Grandpa?”

“Course! We have an eternity to catch up. Now go!” Rome patted Italy on the back, and off the boy went to find his love. Rome chuckled to himself. “Oh, Germania…Your grandson didn’t get my glory, but he’s got my grandson’s heart. I think he lucked out on that deal.” 

The battle, for the most part, had thinned out. The victors knocking their enemies unconscious. Or in some cases, they had help.

“Mother! I could have…beaten Turkey…myself,” Greece complained. 

“He was hurting my boy. What should I’ve done? Oy, I haven’t seen my baby in centuries and already he’s ashamed of his mother.”

“Mom…it’s not like that…Turkey’s just going to…tease me now. For the rest of time!”

“If he teases my baby, I’ll teach him a lesson.”

“Mom! You don‘t…understand.”

Italy kept looking for Germania and Holy Roman Empire while trying to avoid the fights. He started thinking about how he would recognize Holy Roman Empire. Maybe if he saw an unfamiliar nation, that would be him. Then he thought to himself that’d be no good because he was familiar with Holy Roman Empire. “Let’s see…” he said to himself. “Holy Roman Empire had short blonde hair with sideburns, and blue eyes. He can really scary, but really nice too. Heehee. After seeing Germania again, Holy Roman Empire is a lot like his grandfather. Which is funny because Germania looks exactly like German…nee” He stopped. “Huh?” He didn’t have long to piece together the puzzle.

An African nation lifted Italy up by his jacket.

“Heh, Ethiopia. Hi.” Italy managed out. “Uh, you look mad…are you still upset about…Waaaahh! I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me! Ah! That hurts! Oh my god, that really hurts! Aaah! I’m sorry!” Ethiopia’s revenge suddenly halted, and Italy peeped out from his arms held protectively in front of him. Once Italy saw his rescuer, he rejoiced. “Yay! You saved me, Germany!”

Germany tossed Ethiopia aside and wiped the sweat from his brow. 

“Thank you, Germany. Thank you.”

“Right, right,” Germany said absently minded. After all, him saving Italy’s keister was nothing new. Now Italy was clinging to him. Again, nothing new. Now Italy was sputtering how much he missed him and loved him. “Ugh…” Nothing out of the ordinary, per say, but still embarrassing. “Italy, calm down,” Germany said. “We’re still in the middle of a battle.”

“I never thought I’d see you again,” Italy sobbed and kept sprouting off his feelings.

Germany groaned again. “Italy, we’ve haven’t been separated that long.” Then he thought perhaps the other nation finally realized the severity of their situation. Germany patted Italy‘s back. “There, there, Italy,” he tried to soothe the nation, but it came out awkward and a little force. “It’ll be alright. Please, please,” he said the latter word through closed teeth, “stop crying.”

With his head pressed against Germany’s arm, Italy nodded his head, and finally wretched himself off. “Germany…” he said looking up into the taller man’s eyes.

Germany‘s attention shot elsewhere. “Ah, Japan. Did you and America take care of Russia?” Apparently a truce had been made during the battle.

Japan panted from near exhaustion. “America-san is,” he took a few deep breathed, “still fighting Russia-san. You left rather suddenly after taking care of Ukraine-san instead of helping me with Belarus-san,” he said with a bit of anger.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Japan. Italy here…” Italy was nuzzling his arm again, “was in trouble, and you know…” Germany looked down at Italy. He’s really weak and useless, is what he wanted to say.

He didn‘t have to. “I understand.” Japan continued with his deep breathes. “Shall we go back to the fight with Russia-san?”

“You sure you’re still up to it?”

Japan raised his fist to the air. “Yes, though I am…”

“Japan, your hand!” Germany pointed at it.

“Whoa.” Italy pulled himself from Germany’s arm long enough to look. “It’s all messed up.”

Japan blinked and looked at his hand. His fingers were crooked and bent is every which way that was not normal. “Ah. I have not noticed,” he calmly said

“How could you not?” Germany yelled.

Japan thought about it and held his arm higher. His forearm was bent and broken at the middle. “Maybe it is because Belarus did this also,” he said in all seriousness.

“That’s it. We’re getting you out of here, Japan. Italy,” he shook his arm, “Italy! Let go.” Italy still clung.

“Germany, I don’t wanna let you go. I finally found you. Germany…I love you.”

Throughout their history together, Germany had heard Italy say this line to him on many occasions. Every single time it still made him blush even if Italy never meant it in a romantic way. Nonetheless, he didn’t want people to misunderstand. Germany turned to Japan. “Ethiopia hit him hard on his head.” Once he made an excuse for Italy, Germany started walking, pulling Italy along. “This way,” he said, and Japan followed as the three of them made their way out of the diluting battle. They passed by England and France, both unconscious from their standstill fight. A few stragglers, with past issues, confronted them, but Germany was in a such a mood, he was able to take them out with one punch. 

They reached the clearing, and, after prying Italy off, Germany was able to pull together some makeshift bandages. They sat down, Italy held the bandages while Germany treated Japan. All the while, Italy smiled happily at Germany. 

It made Germany nervous. “Uhh…So…after Switzerland joined the fight,” Perhaps talking about the battle would distract the both of them, “America saw what we had done to Liechtenstein, and stopped fighting Japan. He carried her off to safety while saying how ‘Hero’s don’t let damsels go distressed!’” He chuckled at the oddly worded phrase.

Japan continued the story where Germany left off, unfazed by his bones being re-broken and readjusted into place. “I realized I couldn’t be mad at America-san anymore. Even Switzerland-san ceased his fight with Germany-san. Ah, but the warrior in us still desired the heat of battle…”

“We went to picked a fight with Russia,” Germany summarized.

“America-san and I both had issues with him in the past. Also, he was hurting England-san.”

“Then Belarus and Ukraine joined the fight, and, well, then I came to help you, and here we are.” Germany tied the finishing knot on Japan’s injury. He turned back to Italy. Italy’s expression remained the same. Germany grimaced.

Italy tilted his head towards Japan. “Do you feel all better?” he asked.

“Err, yes…Yes, I do. Thank you, Italy-kun.”

“I’m glad.” He smiled. “Hey, Germany.” Italy turned his attention back to him. “I’m really happy it’s you because…well, I love you too.”

“What do you mean ‘too’?” Germany groaned. “I swear I’ll never understand you.”

“It sounds like a confession of love to me,” Japan chimed in.

“I know! But this is Italy we’re talking about here. You know how he… Hey, Japan, where you are going?” Japan didn’t say; he only bid them farewell as he walked away. Italy wasted no time and pounced into a hug with Germany. He sighed and gave Italy a squeeze before gently pulling him off. Italy gazed lovingly into his eyes, and Germany had to look away. His hands folded in his lap. He felt Italy’s hand softly touch his cheek, and he turned back to him. Italy pressed their foreheads together. “Why are…why are you being so affectionate right now?” Germany asked. His face felt flushed.

“I’m happy…” he said; his eyes still looking into Germany’s. “I’m happy Germany and I are such good friends, and we’ve always been together.”

Germany laughed a little. “Is that all?” Italy closed his eyes and smiled: No. “Then what’s this ‘too’ thing?”

Italy’s smile grew. “Germany is my…” Instead of saying it, Italy wrapped his arms around Germany’s neck, and nuzzled against his cheek. Unlike times before, this was gentle and more tender. And right now, Germany didn’t care if it all turned out to be a misunderstanding. He held Italy close and enjoyed all the love in that moment.

A short time passed in the heavens. Countries regained consciousness and more civilized talk resumed. Italy and Germany met up with Rome who was joined by France, Romano and Spain. Romano hated how well Spain and his Grandpa got along.

Germania and his other grandsons joined as well. Explanations were given, and Germania had a feeling his grandson, Holy Roman Empire of the German Nation, would regain his memories soon. Until then, Italy and Germany were happy as is.

All seemed right.

“Hey.” England started looking around and interrupted the story‘s ending. “I just realized… someone’s missing…Hmm.”

Meanwhile, back on the earth…

“Sealand shall prevail as the mightiest (and only) nation in the world! Ow!”

“Quit making so much noise!” A civilian yelled at him. “We’re lucky enough this hunk of junk is even afloat. Stop rocking the boat, and help us row!”

“Y-yes, sir!” Sealand took a paddle and helped the rest of the civilian survivors make their way towards land. There was still hope.


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It comes up in casual conversation.

“Heehee.” Italy giggled while looking down at the bag he carried. “Germany’s going to love these,” he said with a smile on his face, and continued on his way to Germany’s house. Sure, he could have driven there, and saved some time, but how could he pass up an opportunity to enjoy such lovely weather? The sun shined gently on the land, a cool breeze blew over the country side, the flowers were in bloom: It was a picture perfect day. 

“Ah…It’s so peaceful,” he murmured while listening to the twittering of the birds and the cocking of a rifle…wait. Rifle? Crap. “Ah!” he screamed and ran. He thought for sure he was on Austria’s side today. Italy didn’t stop running till he reached Germany’s house. Then Italy wondered why he ran. After all, Switzerland hadn’t shot at him for years. “Must be old habits!” he cheerfully exclaimed and went to Germany’s door.

He didn’t even bother knocking. He hadn’t for the last seventy years so why start now? “Germany! Germany! Are you home?” Another thing he hadn’t done for the last seventy years: Call ahead. It didn’t matter because most times he found Germany at home, and when he didn’t, he’d find something else to do until Germany got home. Sometimes he’d read through Germany’s book collection, sometimes he’d go through Germany’s music, sometimes he raided the fridge, sometimes he made long distance phone calls, sometimes he’d check out what weird kinky porn Germany was into now…: Italy had no sense of personal space. 

Usually Germany came home within the hour. Though quite a few times Germany came home in the middle of the night to find a naked Italian sleeping in his bed, much to his chagrin. 

Luckily for Italy, today Germany sat in his office; making business calls. “Yes, sir. I’ll look right into it, sir,” Germany said to other person on the line. Italy walked in, and waved. Germany held his forefinger up, telling him to wait. Then he pointed to the seat in front of his desk. Italy opted to stand with his usual cheerful, though one could take it as clueless, expression. “Really… A 200th birthday celebration? If I may say so, that is still a few years away… Hmm, they certainly are planning ahead…Oh, they know the year but not the date. Ah, I understand now…Yes, it should be the date the treaty was signed…Well, that is to say, umm, how about we just use that day for now?…Yes…Okay…Thank you, sir. Goodbye.” 

Hanging up the phone, Germany faced his smiling guest. “Hello, Italy.” He smiled back.

“Germany!” Italy ran behind the desk and hugged him. 

He returned the hug. “It’s good to see you too, Italy.”

“Germany, just now, on the phone, were you talking your birthday?”

“Ah. Yes, I was.” Italy grinned and started to chuckle. “What so funny?” Germany asked.

“Germany’s a baby.”

“E-excuse me?” 

“I mean you’re not even two hundreds years old?” Italy reached and pinched one of Germany’s cheek. “You’re just a little bambino…” Italy said in sing-song.

“S-stop that!” Germany swatted Italy’s hand away from his face. Italy did, but not his taunting.

“Hey, hey, Germany, this means I’m your elder.” Italy puffed up his chest, and put his hands on his hips. “So you have to show me some respect, mister.”

Meanwhile, in his house, Japan felt a strange sudden urge to announce he was the eldest.

“Show you respect?” Germany, back at his house, got up and started poking the smaller nation. “You got a lot of nerve! A little pipsqueak like you demanding such a thing?”

Italy kept smiling. He enjoyed teasing his extremely serious friend. Yes, said friend was exasperated but not really mad. Though sometimes this backfired on him. With violence.

“And, another thing,” Germany continued, “I’ll have you know, I’m over a millennium old!”

Italy laughed some more. “Germany isn’t that old.”

“Well…no.” Germany scratched his cheek. “It’s true the German Confederation was only established in 1814… But before then,” Germany cleared his throat, “I was the Holy Roman Empire.”

Time stopped.

There was no other explanation. Time broke all laws of physics and stop. How else could Italy relive his life with Holy Roman Empire, all the tears, laughter, love, and despair, in a single second?

“What did you just say?” Italy asked in a voice barely a whisper; unable to believe Germany just so casually announced he was Italy’s long lost first love.

“Oh,” Germany carried on with the same casual tone, not knowing the severity of his words, “apparently I was the Holy Roman Empire, so you’re not older than me” 

“You’re not Holy Roman Empire. I knew Holy Roman Empire.”

Germany, still thinking they were discussing the petty matter of age, didn’t pick up on Italy’s serious tone. “Oh right, the Italian Wars…” He shrugged his shoulders. “I can’t remember anything before the Confederation,” he said dismissively. “I was still him though.”

“What do you mean you can’t remember?!” Italy’s shout finally made Germany realize his friend’s distress. “If you can’t remember then how do you know?”

“Italy…”

“You’re not Holy Roman Empire! He would have remembered me.” The tears started forming. “He would have remembered our promise.” The tears started falling. “Stop saying you’re him!” With that, Italy started sobbing. Germany, completely caught off guard, tried his best to calm Italy down but couldn’t find the words. Then he realized words weren’t needed right now. He wrapped his arms around Italy in a warm hug. He held him until Italy finally stopped crying.

“Italy,” Germany said softly; his head rested on top of Italy’s. “It’ll be okay.” He held Italy closer. “I’m sorry I don’t remember,” Italy tensed under his hold, “but maybe one day I will.” Germany gently released him. Italy kept his gaze averted which made Germany sigh.

Italy didn’t move as Germany pulled up a chair for him. He didn’t move till Germany lightly pushed down on his shoulder, and he sat at his friend’s request. Germany sat back down in his own chair and continued.

“Why don’t you tell me about your time together. What’s this promise?” he asked. Italy whipped his head up to look at Germany; to examine him. The intense stare felt uncomfortable to Germany. “If you’d rather not talk about…”

“They told me he died,” Italy said quietly. “They told me his own emperor abolished him and that I should forget him.” Italy frowned at the memory. “I couldn’t forget him though.” He weakly smiled. “Germany?”

“Yes?”

“Are you sure you’re him?”

“Yes.”

Italy closed his eyes and looked back down. “I believe you.” He wiped away another tear from his eyes. “I guess we did keep our promise together.” He looked back up at Germany, and, so he thought, he saw Holy Roman Empire’s face. “We did meet up again.” The two of them smiled at each other until Italy blinked and, when he opened his eyes, he saw Germany’s smiling face. He felt strangely happy. “Oh!” Italy reached for the bag he brought over with him. How lucky he was to have brought them today! “I almost forgot. I made these for you.” He handed the box to Germany.

“For me?“ He opened the box and his face lit up at the present. “Torrone.” He picked up a piece of the Italian almond nugget. He nodded towards Italy. “Thank you for the sweets.”

“You’re welcome.“ Italy beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I‘ll wait. I‘ll be waiting with lots of sweets."


	3. All In the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time travel is involved.

“What do you do if England approaches you, shaking his ass, while dressed like Carmen Miranda?!”

What? Carmen Miranda? Who the hell did those Axis dolts think he was? France? Ugh! No! England couldn’t believe he snuck all the way out here just to spy on these three morons. Great, here he hoped to gather all this important intel, to rub it in his allies’ faces, but what was he going to tell them now? That the weird kinky pervert Germany thought he was the weirdo? If his allies ever found out, he’d be the laughing stock for the rest of the war. Hell, France would never let it die no matter how many centuries went by.

“Um, Germany-san?” Oh, Japan was talking now. “Don’t these training regiments seem a bit…bizarre.” Yes, England cheered in his head and mentally thanked Japan for coming to his defense.

“Hmm.” Germany considered Japan’s words. “You had an alliance with England once, Japan. You know how he is.”

Tell them, Japan. England silently chanted. Tell them I’m not a weirdo.

Japan turned his head to the side, with a sad look, and said nothing.

A dark gloomy feeling pressed heavily on England. Was he really that weird?

“I bet my big brother France is having a bad influence on England,” Italy chirped.

Yes…France…That’s it, England thought. If there was anything weird about himself it was all France’s fault. No other explanation for it. Right, Japan?

Again, Japan said nothing in England’s defense. England held back tears.

“Right!” Germany resumed his training voice. “Since we all know England is a weirdo, let’s discuss what to do for when…”

Enough! England’s tears evaporated with his fiery rage, and he leap out of the bushes; straight into action! 

“What the hell?!” yelled the shocked Germany.

“Wahh! Captain!” Italy cried. “We didn’t go over the drill where England wears a toga with a costume halo and wings!”

Japan…turned his head back to the side, with a sad look, and said nothing. He’d seen this outfit before.

England sunk to the ground. Crying as the same heavy depressing feeling slumped over him once more. He really was weird…

“Umm…“ Germany looked at the gloomy England and couldn’t help but feel pity for the sorry sight of his enemy. “Are you okay?“ he asked nervously.

“You jerks!” England yelled, getting up, and drawing his weapon. “I never want to see your faces again!” He aimed his star tipped wand at them, but the Axis Powers didn’t feel intimidated, not in the slightest, by the costume accessory.

Least of all Germany. “What is tha…AH!” and he was directly hit by the magical sparkly beam that shot out of Britannia Angel’s wand.

“Germany!” Italy and Japan called out, and when the smoke cleared…

Germany was gone.

“Ha-ha-ha! See what that Kraut gets for insulting me!”

“Wah! Germany!” Italy cried big fat tears. “Germany’s gone!”

“That’s right!” England gloated. “And if you don’t want to be zapped,” he held the wand up at Italy, “You’d better~Ah!” Japan’s shuriken hit its target, and England, in reflex, swung his hand in pain. “Mother of!”

“Italy, the wand!”

“Huh?” Italy looked down at the fallen weapon. “Ah! Right!” and he bent to grab it, only to have a derange England grab the other end. “Aaah!” Italy screamed before, he too, was zapped by the magical sparkly beam.

“Italy!” Japan scream at the blank spot where Italy once was. Quickly, Japan reached for another shuriken, but England was faster. Japan eyed the wand pointed at him. 

“Well, well, well,” England smirked, ignoring the blood dripping from the still shuriken-imbedded wound, “here I came just to spy and soon I’ll have single handedly defeated all the Axis Powers.”

Japan growled. “Not all of us.”

“What do you mean ~ow!” Yet another object, a frying pan, was throw at England already injured hand, knocking the wand from him, once again, and Japan grabbed the weapon. “Bloody hells!” England cursed seeing not only was he without a weapon, but Austria and Hungary running to join the battle. “I’ll win next time!” he yelled as he retreated.

“After him!” 

“AHHHH!”

“AHHHH!” Italy yelled while being shoved through the bright florescent portal before being unceremoniously dumped on the ground. “Oof!” At least he landed on something soft.

“I-Italy! Get off me!”

“Germany!” Italy threw his arms around his friend. “Wah! I thought you’d died!” he sobbed. “I would have been so sad if you went poof.”

“…Uuh…” Germany’s anger was replaced by awkwardness. “…There…there?” He tried to comfort the crying Italy. “As you can see I‘m fine…” Italy continued his blubbering, and Germany felt his anger coming back. “Stop crying!” He pulled Italy off him and tried to maintain order. “First thing’s first. We need to find out where we are and then find a way to get back and help Japan.” 

Italy sniffled and looked around him. He had a weird feeling because it still felt like they were in Germany’s house, yet, it didn’t look like Germany’s house. All the buildings, every one of them, were built in an old style but none were old. Maybe the architecture liked these old styles? “Where are we, Germany?” Perhaps his friend knew.

“If I knew, I wouldn’t be worried.” Italy pouted. “I think we’re still in Europe.” Germany looked around trying to gauge where they were. “ Perhaps in a nearby county side…It‘s pretty warm, so maybe towards the south.”

“That was weird England wanted to get rid of us but only sent us out of town. I guess his magic wand isn’t all that powerful.”

“There’s no such thing as magic!” Germany said. “No. Even though I didn’t think anybody was capable of it, but they somehow devise a transportation method. Like in that science fiction novel I read.”

“Magic, science,” Italy shrugged, “what’s the difference?”

“There is a complete difference between the two! This isn’t the middle ages!”

“No…” Italy admitted and pointed ahead. “But those guys seem to think it is” 

“What?” Germany looked and saw a group of people talking. What stood out, however, were their clothes. All of them in styles not wore for almost one hundred and fifty years.  
“Why…are they dressed like that?”

“Let’s ask!” Italy happily said.

“No, Italy!” Too late. Italy was already running ahead and talking to the nice people.

“Hey, hey! Why are you dressed so funny?” Italy asked without skipping a beat. Germany smacked his forehead. Of all the blunt stupid… The people ended up chuckling at Italy and commented how he was the only one dressed funny. “Haha, I am?” Italy rubbed the back of his head. “I guess my clothes are silly. Then again, for a moment I thought I was back in the middle ages.”

“No, no, young lad,” one of the men said. “You’re safe and sound back in 1806.”

1806!! Germany stared, mouth a gapped, as Italy had a perfectly normal, casual conversation after being told it was 1806. Was it even possible? Germany crossed his arms, his facial features scrunched in concentration. Could science have come so far that it was possible to travel through time? Just like in that science fiction novel he read? “I-impossible…” Then again submarines were just mere science fiction when Jules Verne wrote about them and now they were a vital part of the war. Germany grimaced and looked at Italy waving goodbye to the very nice people who answered his questions.

And then seeing Italy take off running. “Hey! Italy! Where are you going?!” Germany chased after Italy. What’d gotten into that idiot? They shouldn’t separate after being thrown into this confusing situation! They had to plan what they were going to do. They had to not interact with the past so as to not affect their future. Oh great, now Germany believed they had, in fact, traveled back in time. He groaned. “Italy!” Damn it! Italy only ran this fast when retreating or if there were pretty girls nearby.

Now he’d lost the buffoon. “Argh!” He didn’t need to track down Italy when there were more important things to worry about. “That stupid, useless…” he muttered as he looked down the alleyways, hoping to spot Italy. “I‘ll never understand that weak little…” Germany stopped as he saw someone he knew. It wasn’t Italy though. “Brother…?”

“Huh?” Prussia looked up at the new voice and back to the men with him in the alley way. “Any of you guys this guy’s brother?” The men shook their heads.

“Uh…” It caught Germany off guard; how his brother didn’t recognize him. However if this was the past, Prussia wouldn’t know Germany. “S-Sorry. I mistook you for someone else, bro-err, Prussia.”

“How do you know who I am?”

Damn. “Uh, you see…” Germany, out of nervousness, brought his hand up, and it accidentally brushed his pendant. Prussia saw the Iron Cross and smiled. “Hell, should have said so before, solider. Actually wearing the Iron Cross like that isn‘t a bad idea…” Prussia waved him over. “We’re just about to go for a drink. Come join us.”

“T-that’s alright, I should continue…”

“Hey!” Within seconds, Prussia walked over to Germany and already had him in headlock. “The awesome me just invited you for a drink! How can you refuse such an offer?” Prussia’s men laughed as he dragged the newcomer the short distance to the tavern.

“I really shouldn…” Germany didn’t get a chance to finish as Prussia shoved him through the door. The tavern’s patrons were quiet except for the sounds of coughing coming from the corner.

“Well look at what we have here.” Prussia took his attention off Germany and headed towards the source of the cough. “Is this where you’ve been hiding?” He continued talking to the person sitting in the corner. “Man, Mr. Down-in-the-Dumps sure livens this place up.”

“What reason have I for cheer, brother?” said a sad young voice.

Prussia turned around, rolling his eyes, giving Germany a chance to see the miserable looking blond who looked around seventeen.

“Sheesh, what‘s the worst that could happen? You go live at France‘s house. Big deal! You‘re not the first nation to live at someone else‘s house.” 

“Big deal? Big deal?!” The teenager slammed his fist down and continued shouting, his voice still commanding authority. “The big deal is I‘m not strong enough to ever accomplish my dreams!” He shook his head. “I was suppose to be as powerful as the Roman Empire but now~” He was cut off as he started coughing again. Once it had subsided, he removed his hand from his mouth, and spoke with a low voice. “Now look at me…” He gave a bitter laugh, sounding on the verge of tear, and slumped down in his chair. “I’m nothing but a joke,” he managed to croak out before covering his face.

Germany felt pity for the nation as he snuck back out the door. Still this was the past, and he needed to get back to his own time. Besides, if that nation was who Germany believed it to be, that nation was to die soon and there was nothing Germany could do to stop it.

Germany breathed a sigh of relief once outside, and he was able to continue looking for Italy. He formulated a plan for when he found him. He’d make them stay at the spot they arrived at until, he hoped, Japan defeated England and found a way to bring them back. He hoped.

But first he needed to find the idiot. How could such a noisy guy be so difficult to locate? Germany searched for an hour and still no sign of Italy. Feeling frantic, Germany started wondering if that buffoon was even in the city. He briefly considered leaving Italy behind in the past to teach him a lesson, but the thought of what damage Italy alone could do to the timeline prevented him from that option. However, what would they do if Japan failed at his rescue attempt, and they were both stuck in the past?

As nations, he and Italy both had very long lives, and, in theory, they could just live out the years until the day England attacked them. However, that was a great deal of years to live out. An even longer time when realizing he’d have to constantly baby-sit Italy to prevent harm to the timeline.

With his stomach ache acting up, Germany decide to worry about such things later and focus on the Italy search. Fortunate for him, he heard familiar screams and pleads for “Don’t hurt me!”

He found Italy being held up high, over the head of his assailant, by his throat. No longer could Italy’s pathetic begging for mercy be heard as he was being choked. Germany felt his anger flare up again, and he marched straight up to the burly man. 

“Stop picking on Italy!” Germany didn’t know why this man decided to take out his frustrations on Italy, but it didn’t matter.

The tall burly man glanced at the, compare to his giant size, smaller man walking up to him, deemed him not a threat, and kept his hold on the struggling Italian. He barely felt the tug on his shoulder before the world went black as Germany’s single hard punch knocked him unconscious.

Italy came tumbling down with the burly man and crashed into a vat of water meant for the horses. Italy came up coughing, holding his throat while gasping for air.

Germany, efficient as ever, grabbed the dry cloak off the man, spoils of ‘war’, and wrapped the drenched Italy in it, once he got him out of the water. “Are you alright?” he gently asked.

Italy nodded, speaking in a strain voice that was barely above a whisper. “I think s*” His voice gave out. Germany removed one of Italy’s hand from his throat to examine the damage. 

“You’d be dead if you were a normal man.” What did Italy say to get that man so riled up? “Can you stand?” Italy nodded, not taking his eyes off the ground, and Germany wrapped one of Italy’s arm over his own shoulder. With Italy’s weight supported, he stood them up, ignoring the stares from the bystanders, and started walking them to the spot where they arrived.

Germany sighed as they walked. He knew they stood out. Even if Italy wasn’t drench, looking like he had the daylight strangled out of him, and leaning on Germany for support, they both wore modern clothes that just weren’t the style. He hoped the hour they were here didn’t cause too much of a commotion.

“Italy, we have to be more discreet while we’re here.”

“Just wanted*”

“Stop talking and rest your voice.”

“Have to*” 

“What did I just say about resting your voice? Now listen. We’re going to back to where we first arrived,” Italy started to protest again, “and!” Germany raised his voice at Italy, “we’re going to stay there until we’re picked up by our ally. Is that clear?” Italy started shaking his head. “What’s wrong with you?” Germany yelled and Italy used his free hand to point to his chest. “Are you injured there?” Italy shook his head again. “I…I don’t understand you…” and Italy’s head sunk dejected. He couldn’t talk to explain why to Germany.

They finally arrived in the empty lot, and Germany made Italy sit down before joining himself. Content on just waiting, he crossed his arms while Italy started fidgeting. Germany frowned at Italy constantly darting his head back and forth, looking for something.

“Be patient, Italy,” Germany said. “We‘ve already interfered too much. What if we attracted the wrong attention?” Like his brother’s? While Prussia didn’t know his own brother, Germany was sure he’d recognize Italy. What if they made Italy go back to this time’s France’s house (two Italy Veneziano’s in one place? Mein Gott, the world would explode) or if he involved this Italy into their warfare. Prussia was going to have a battle with France in a few months and…

Germany suddenly had a bad feeling. A weird creepy feeling he just couldn’t ignore. He looked at Italy who had stopped his fidgeting to wrap himself in the cloak, looking ready to cry again, and knew it wasn’t Italy. Tentatively, he moved his eyes in the opposite direction before quickly whipping his head around.

Someone was watching them.

A spy who, having been spotted, ducked his head back around the building. Germany mentally cursed. It wasn’t just a curious kid checking out the newcomers. No, he knew this was trouble. Was it one of the German soldiers or even a goon for Italy’s attacker or…

The spy peeked around the corner again. He was still there?! Dumb spy! Here Germany was staring right at him, and he didn’t hide again. What was with this guy? Then again, this spy wasn’t looking at Germany. Germany followed the spy’s gaze that fell on Italy.

Not good, Germany thought as he finally recognized the face of the spy. It was that nation from the tavern. That nation definitely knew Italy. Didn’t they used to live in the same house? Should he do something? Germany thought. Telling the nation to leave might cause problems, but, then again, having him here could be problematic too.

Then again…this nation was going to die soon. Perhaps it didn’t matter. Germany faced forward, finally deciding on just ignoring the other nation, and tried not to think about these things. His stomach ache was acting up, and he couldn’t wait to get back to his time, to medicine to calm the pain.

Several silent agonizing moments passed (Germany wondered how long was that nation going to keep staring) before Italy stood up quickly.

“Find him!” he barely managed to squeak out and would have ran off again had not Germany grab him just in time.

“What have I’ve been saying! We have to stay or…”

“Don’t care!” Italy’s hoarse voice was able to say.

“You little…”

“Find him!” 

“Find who?”

Italy strained the words, trying so hard to say them. “Holy Roman Empire!”

“Italy…” came a soft sad voice.

The rational part of Germany’s mind began to evaluate the situation. Italy wanted to see this nation, who knew they were here, and it would keep Italy from running all over the country. Germany looked at Italy again. Italy was actually keeping very still while staring wide eyed almost in complete disbelief at Holy Roman Empire. Germany glanced over to Holy Roman Empire, finally out of his hiding spot, who watched Italy with the same sad look when he was spying.

Then, with a soft laugh, Holy Roman Empire smiled, reach behind his back, and pulled out a pole. No, not a pole, Germany realized. It was a…deck brush?

Italy gasped sharply and the tear fells. “Holy Rome*” His voice gave out, his smile remaining strong, as he ran to Holy Roman Empire. It didn’t matter though; nothing needed to be said as they threw their arms around, holding each other so tight, and happily crying. They held each other for a moment before one of Italy’s hands slinked down and rested on the deck brush.

“Kept it,” he said softly, gazing into Holy Roman Empire’s blue eyes. His own eyes shining with tears.

“Always.” Holy Roman Empire smiled. “Always…” His eyes half closed as he spoke with determination. “I will always love you, Italy.”

In a split second, so fast, Italy grasp the boy’s head and pulled him desperately into a kiss.

Ludwig gasped.

Meanwhile back in their time.

“So, this is magic you say?” Japan asked with one hand on his chin, the other moving the wand as he looked it over.

“Yes!” said the bruise, battered, and tied up England.

“Can they be brought back?” Hungary asked while fanning herself. She wasn’t fatigued from the short battle. No, seeing the half naked England being pummeled by her handsome allies was a bit too much for her womanly heart. Oh, such an exhilarating sight…

“Why the hell would I bring them back?”

Austria pushed his glasses back. “It’d be in your best interest to bring them back.” He glared darkly at England. The other two Axis Powers joined in the sinister stare, and England gulped.

The past, at that moment, was filled with nothing but joy for the happy couple. With their lips still touching, though no longer pressing, they nuzzled each other with happy smiles: Holy Roman Empire’s reserved and proud, Italy’s wide and animated.

What the hell was going on? Germany stared, shocked, at the amorous pair. Italy and the Holy Roman Empire were kissing?! Not just a friendly greeting, but the type of kiss…

“I did have a first love, but…it was another boy.” 

No way. Italy did say that, but the Holy Roman Empire? At least now Germany knew why Italy wanted to find him. After all, he looked away with a sad face and a hollow feeling in his chest, the Holy Roman Empire was going to…Germany shook his head and turned his attention back to the young couple bathing in their love and talking. Well, as much as Italy could.

“Got big,” his strained voice said, and he held his hand up to Holy Roman Empire’s height.

“You’ve grown too, Italy. You’ve grown so beautiful.” Italy blushed and coyly smiled. “You’re just…” he hugged Italy again, lifting him up, and spun him around, “so beautiful!” he merrily cheered.

Germany raised an eyebrow. Beautiful? Italy wasn’t unattractive, but beautiful? 

“So happy!” Italy squeaked out.

“Me too!” Holy Roman Empire said, setting Italy down and sheathing back the deck brush. Germany didn’t understand the deck brush. At all. Was Holy Roman Empire fanatical about cleaning? Spare firewood? Carrying that thing around couldn’t be an easy task so what practical application did he have for the janitorial item?

“I really am happy you’re here, Italy, but, and please don’t take this the wrong way, I really do want you here, but why are you here, my love?” He blushed at the term of endearment.

“Hm?” Italy titled his head. “Oh, that’s sim*” 

Germany released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding: Thank goodness Italy’s voice went out. Now how to explain this to the other nation…

“We got sent here by mistake,” Germany said and Holy Roman Empire looked over to him as if realizing his presence for the first time. “We’re awaiting a pick up,” he told him, but he saw the quizzical look Holy Roman Empire gave him; he knew the nation didn’t believe him. 

Holy Roman Empire didn’t get to question Germany’s story as another hacking fit overcame him. Italy fretted and patted his back till it ended.

“Okay?” Italy asked.

Holy Roman Empire nodded his head and wiped his mouth. “Yeah…I’m fine. I think I may be catching a cold, Italy, so you may not want to be so close to me.” Italy spent a second thinking about it before giving him a quick kiss.

“Want to.”

Holy Roman Empire’s eyes glossed over and the teenager looked like he was in heaven. “So happy you‘re here,” he murmured. 

Italy smiled and took his arm; leading him to Germany. He pointed to the taller one. “Friend. Ger…”

Italy’s voice didn’t go out this time; Germany interrupted him. “Yes, hello. It is nice to meet you, Holy Roman Empire. I…” He was about to give the younger nation a fake name, but Holy Roman Empire still remained unaware. Italy nudged his young love.

“Huh?” He saw Germany looking at them. “Oh, uh, yeah, nice to meet you too,” he muttered; saying out of habit rather than meaning it. Italy, thinking he successfully introduced his best friend to his sweetheart, planted another kiss on Holy Roman Empire: This one on the cheek. Holy Roman Empire’s legs started to give out, no doubt (judging by the color of his face) because of the blood rushing to his head. He sighed happily and sat down.

Italy joined Holy Roman Empire, resting his head on his beloved’s shoulder, and, after a few moments, Germany sat down too.

“Italy,” Holy Roman Empire said softly. “I feel like I’m about to burst.” Italy nuzzled his arm more. “I was so depressed, and I didn’t think I could ever be happy again.” Italy looked up at him. “Until I saw you.” He cupped Italy’s face with his free hand. “Forgive me. I wanted to see you, I really did, but…” he shook his head, “I kept making excuses and I…” He was silenced Italy’s finger pressed on his lips.

“Together now.” Italy smiled. “All matters.” He removed his finger and Holy Roman Empire breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. Their loving gazes hardly leaving the other’s.

Germany turned his head away. He propped his elbow on his knee, and rested his cheek in his hand. He’d better bunker down while those two catch up and~Something gently bumped off Germany’s head. “What?” He grabbed at the floating object and couldn’t believe what he caught. “A heart?” He whipped his head over and saw the source and more floating hearts. “W-wha-what is this?” he stammered, completely baffled. “How is this scientifically possible for…for…” Another heart bumped into him and his eye began to twitch. The two carried on, not even noticing Germany’s complaint (hardly even noticing Germany at all), and more hearts popped up from Holy Roman Empire.

Germany didn’t even want to make sense of it anymore. With a huff, he resumed his prior position and grumbled. More hearts fluttering over to him and soon swatting them away became second nature.

He sighed as another hour passed; his patience wearing thin. The lovebirds were sighing too: Long contented sighs with fingers brushing against another and noses playfully touching. They had talked, even with Italy‘s limited speech, about their lives together, their lives apart, and every other little thing they could talk about.

How long were they going to be stuck in the past? Germany wondered. How long would he have to listen to these lovesick fools dote on each other? He scowled and narrowed his eyes at the two. Another thing! What if they were rescued while Holy Roman Empire was still here? Who would tell Holy Roman Empire about the time…time…. Ugh! Germany was so frustrated he couldn’t even think properly!

Why was he so frustrated? Germany’s eyes wandered back over to the jovial pair. No, that couldn’t be it. He was upset because they needed to get back to their own time. Not because…No! Germany had seen Italy flirt with many pretty girls before and not once had he been jealous! Why would be jealous? It’s not as if he and Italy were a couple. So why in the world would he be jealous of a first love? A silly little crush that meant noth…

“Love you, Holy Roman,” Italy said and pulled Holy Roman Empire into another kiss.

He couldn’t take this anymore. Germany stood up and made his way around the building behind them. Once out of sight, he slumped his back against the wall and closed his eyes. He couldn’t be jealous. Not of Italy. So if this wasn’t jealousy, then what was this pain in his chest?

In their present time, in front of Germany’s house, Germany’s and Italy’s allies were having a pain of their own.

“So…” Hungary looked at the wand in her hand and then at England, “how do we do this without giving England his wand?”

“Tsk.” England rolled his eyes. “None of you wankers know how to do magic. So, just give me my wand, and I’ll take care of the rest.”

“That’s what we’re worried about,” Japan said.

“I don’t trust him.”

“It would be foolish to,” Austria concurred. Thus the three of them were at a standstill.

“Hey,” called a voice, and they saw Prussia walking over to them. “What the hell are you all doing out here? Whoa!” He caught sight of their prisoner. “Is that England? Awesome! You captured him! Does West know?”

“Germany does not know, Prussia-san.”

“Let’s go tell him.”

“Prussia…” Austria looked over at him and said, with a straight face and all earnestness, “England used magic to send Germany and Italy away, and we’re trying to make England retrieve them with said magic.” 

Prussia stared blankly at Austria before bursting with laughter. “Oh my god, have you finally lost your mind, aristocrat? Hahahaha~! That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard! And from you of all people!”

“Prussia-san,” Japan tried to gain his attention between his fits of laughter, “Austria-san regretfully speaks the truth.”

“What’s so regretful about me saying it?” Austria muttered.

“No way. Heh heh. Ain’t no way that bullshit is true.“ Prussia wipe the tears from his eyes, and the other three Axis Powers looked down with a sad expression on their face. “Seriously?” he asked, and they nodded. “What are we waiting for then?” He perked back up.

Hungary nudged England. “We’re afraid England will use the weapon to send us away instead of them back.”

“Is that all?” Prussia smirked, snatching the wand away from her. “Just lemme at that limey.”

“Er…”

In the past, once the wet sounds of their kisses stopped, earning a “Wow…” from both Italy and Holy Roman Empire, and conversation could be heard again, Germany finally walked back around the building yet kept a good distance away.

“Italy,” Holy Roman Empire said in a solemn voice. “My boss has been talking about giving me to France.” Italy gasped, a knowing expression on his face. “But it’s okay. You see…at first I thought it was the most horrid fate, but…but you’re there, Italy, at France’s house. So, if you’re there, then it’s the most wonderful place in the world.” 

Tears welled up in Italy’s eyes again, and his lip started to tremble.

“Italy? What’s wrong?”

Italy shook his head and wiped away his tears. “Nothing.”

“Great! I’ll join you when you’re picked up today.”

“No!” Germany yelled. 

“Huh? Excuse me?”

“I mean,” Germany coughed, “shouldn’t you get permission from your boss first?”

Holy Roman Empire raised an eyebrow at Germany. “Is there something you need to tell me?” 

Germany frowned. “No.”

Holy Roman Empire looked skeptically at Germany. “I didn’t catch your name, soldier” 

Of course not, Germany thought. You were too busy sucking Italy’s face. “I’m German…” Oh no.

“Yes, I can see you’re a German,” Holy Roman Empire said. “So, why is a German soldier escorting around French property?”

Germany fumed. He’d been irritated ever since this brat joined them and now he was almost at his wit’s end. “That’s none of your business,” he said as he crossed his arms.

Holy Roman Empire glared at Germany before looking over to Italy and stroked the Italian’s cheek. He addressed Germany again. “It is my business what you’re doing with my heart.”

Germany took a deep breath and the last of his vestals of patience could be heard exiting over his exhale. “That’s confidential,” he said and immediately regretted his next words, “and if you want that information, you’ll have to beat it out of me, and frankly I don’t think you can.”

Holy Roman Empire whipped his head around before standing up. “What was that?”

What am I doing? Germany thought. Just apologize and be diplomatic about your answer to him. “I said a little weakling like you has no chance in hell of beating me.” …what was he doing?!

“How dare you…” Holy Roman Empire’s reply low and menacing as he reached for his sword.

Germany held his hands up. “As you can see, I’m unarmed.” Lies. His gun rested in his back holster. 

“Fists then?”

Germany smirked. “Sounds fine to me.”

“No!” Italy ran up to Germany, putting his hands on the blond’s chest, and shook his head desperately. “Don’t,” he begged. “Please” 

Italy’s piteous look shot pain into the pit of Germany’s stomach: Guilt. It was sickening and instantly he felt remorse. All Italy wanted to do was spend time with his love, before the boy died, and Germany was letting his pettiness and selfishness disturbed their happiness. How could he hurt his friend like this?

Germany’s rational mind finally took control, and he tried to rectify his mess “I’m so sorry, Holy Roman Empire. What I said was uncalled for and extremely rude. Please forgive me. I’m sorry.”

Italy smiled up at Germany, and the guilty feeling was lifted. He gave Germany a hug, the warm feeling lingering on with the German, and he went back over to Holy Roman Empire. “Take…” Italy pointed back to Germany while trying to force his voice to speak again, “good care,” and he pointed to himself. “Protect in pinch*” His voice gave out again, and Italy held out his pinky. Holy Roman Empire inquisitively stared at it.

He didn‘t understand the pinky, but he understood the rest. “Alright…” he conceded and clenched his fists. “I forgive you. After all, you did protect Italy from that hooligan back there.” He rested his hand on the side of Italy’s neck. “If not for you, Italy may gotten more than just a bump on the throat.”

That’s his Adam’s apple…Germany thought.

“So…as long as you have Italy’s best interests in mind,“ Italy nodded enthusiastically to assure Holy Roman Empire that Germany did, “I won’t ques…”

In a blinding flash of light, a small hole appear midair, and voices could be heard on the other side. 

“There they are!” 

“It’s too small!” 

“Germany, Italy, can you get in h…” The distorted space closed up, leaving the three in silence.

Until the shock wore off from Holy Roman Empire “…What was that thing?!” he yelled. “My god, was that Prussia in there?”

“Well…err…you see…” Germany nervously said.

“What the hell is going on here?!” Holy Roman Empire demanded

Germany rubbed the back of his neck. “I thought you weren’t going to ques…”

“That was before I saw that thing!”

Germany winced. “It’s complicated and I don’t fully understand myself…”

“Try me!”

Germany took a deep breath. “Will you swear not to reveal this information to anyone else?” he asked.

Holy Roman Empire turned to Italy who gave him a pleading look. “Alright.” He gave Italy’s hand a squeeze. “I swear it‘s our secret.”

“We’re…” Germany couldn’t believe he was saying this, “from the future.”

“Huh?”

“Twentieth Cen*” 

“Twentieth Century,” Germany continued. “We’re from over a hundred years in the future.”

“The Twentieth Century…? That’s crazy. Do you expect me to believe that?”

“True,” Italy said, and Holy Roman Empire started, trying, to believe this outrageous idea.

“Holy Roman Empire, I know this all is a bit much to take in, even I didn’t believe it at first, but technology has advanced greatly in our time.” 

“I… I believe Italy,” Holy Roman Empire kept his hold on Italy’s hand, “and you.” He looked back over Germany. “You never did tell me your name.

Germany sighed. “Germany.”

“Germany?” Holy Roman Empire asked, surprised. “A land of Germans? Then…” He looked Germany straight in the eyes. “What’s your civilian name?”

“That?” Germany was a bit confused. “It’s Ludwig. Why do you ask?”

Holy Roman Empire took a step back. “No way.”

“What is it, Holy Roman Empire?”

Holy Roman Empire laughed. “You’re me?”

“What?!” Germany and Italy both exclaimed.

Holy Roman Empire looked confused now. “You mean you’re not me? But my name is also Ludwig and…”

“Look alike…”

“Huh?” Holy Roman Empire and Germany turned their heads to Italy who kept his own gaze avert. 

“Look alike,” he repeated.

“Italy, I…I can’t be…”

Holy Roman Empire chuckled. “I guess we do look alike.” He lifted Italy’s hand and kissed it. “So, is there a reason you’re keeping this a secret…Ludwig?”

“There is no secret! I’m not you.”

“What?”

“I said I’m not you. You d…” Germany stopped himself.

“I what?” Holy Roman Empire asked not noticing the new tears silently falling from Italy’s eyes.

Another bright light flared, and a portal opened up. This time Prussia poked out of it. Well, up to his torso anyway. “C’mon!” he yelled at the portal while trying to wiggle to the other side. “Stupid magic portal…Hey West, I don‘t think you‘ll be able to get your thick head through here…uhhh…uhhh, West?” He stopped and stared at Holy Roman Empire. 

“Hello, brother,” Holy Roman Empire said.

“Heh…West…” Prussia said, looking straight at Holy Roman Empire and then at Germany. “And West…” Germany faltered back. Before anymore could be said, the portal started shrinking. “Shitshitshitshitshitshit!” Prussia freaked before pushing himself back to his side.

“Wait, brother!” Germany called, but the portal was gone. Germany touched his head, his mind racing, and he balanced himself on a nearby tree. “I…I‘m you?”

“…Why are you so surprised, Ludwig?” Germany slowly shook his head. “What happened…?” Holy Roman Empire asked. When Germany didn’t respond he turned to Italy. Italy was still crying. “What happened…What happened?” He loosen his grip on Italy and marched over to Germany. “Tell me what happened?!” He grabbed Germany’s jacket. “I deserve to know!” Germany couldn’t even look him in the eyes. “Why won’t you tell~” His question was cut short by fierce cough. His hand let go of Germany to cover his mouth as he kept coughing.

And coughed. And coughed. And coughed. His legs wobbled and soon his balance was lost.

“Holy Roman!” Italy ran and caught him before he fell. The coughing persisted, and Italy saw blood. “No…” He clutched Holy Roman Empire to his chest and slowly lowered them to the ground. “Please no…” he cried as he held him.

Moments passed and the agonizing coughing finally stopped. Holy Roman Empire stared wide eyed, exhausted and afraid, from his coughing spell. His body trembled, and he breathed through pain. His eyes, full of fear and confusion, looked at Germany; begging, pleading for an answer.

Tears greeted him back. “You were…” Germany swallowed back the lump in his throat. “You’re going to be dissolved.” 

Holy Roman Empire sucked in air. “No…” he weakly said and the tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry…”

“No!” Holy Roman Empire yelled. “No!” The coughing fits began again and Italy comforted him until they ended. Holy Roman Empire breathed heavily. “…How much longer do I have?”

“Till the beginning of August.” Germany said.

Holy Roman Empire’s lip quivered. “It is August…” and he gripped Italy tight. The sadness overtaking them, and they wept: For dreams lost, for love just blossoming, for a lifetime of memories soon to be hidden away. 

Germany turned and covered his flushed wet face. He hated just standing there, unable to do anything as they suffered. What could he do? He had to do something. 

There. Out of the corner of his eye. “Hey!” He saw someone nearby, it was the nice old man Italy had spoken with earlier. “Over here,” he yelled running towards him. The old man caught notice of him and met him halfway.

“What is it, good sir?” 

Germany pointed over. “There a boy who need help. Is there a physician nearby?”

“Oh lord, is that blood on that child…? You stay, I’ll go get the physician!” 

Germany wanted to join him, but he heard his name being weakly called. He walked back over to Holy Roman Empire. The teenager laid on his back, Italy holding his hand with a steadfast grip.

“Yes, Holy Roman Empire?” Germany kneeled beside him.

“I don’t have much time left.”

“Don’t say that. You’re not going to die, you’re just…”

“Will I be strong?” Holy Roman Empire interrupted him.

Germany regarded the frail looking youth. “Yes. You will be very strong.”

“And Italy? Will I be with Italy?”

“Everyday.”

“Alright.“ Holy Roman Empire gave a small smile “Alright.” He looked over to Italy. “Don’t cry, my love,” he told Italy softly, but it only made him cry more. “I’m going to be okay. I’m just…I’m just going to sleep. That’s all, so…don’t cry.” Italy held his beloved’s hand closer. “And when I wake up…I’ll be Germany, and…I’ll always be with you.” Italy flung his arms around Holy Roman Empire, unable to take it anymore. Holy Roman Empire smiled. “That’s what I always wanted…” His eyes began to close. “Just to be with you. Italy…I love…” and his voice trailed off. Sleep washing over him.

Italy remained there, listening to the slow breathing and heart beat on his love, and silently sobbed.

Not even a moment passed, and the portal opened once more.

“Italy…” Germany gently called his friend.

“Not leaving him…”

“Italy.”

“No, I…”

“He’s going to be okay.” Italy looked up at Germany. At who Holy Roman Empire would become. “He’s going to be alright.”

Italy sniffled and nodded. Leaning forward, he gave Holy Roman Empire one more kiss. “Love you…”

Germany lead Italy by the hand to the portal, taking one last look and saw the nice people, unaware of the magic around them, rushing to Holy Roman Empire’s side. He would be well cared for.

Italy squeezed Germany’s hand as it closed for good. They turned and were greeted by their friends who were filled with concern about their well being. They had their complete attention on them.

How lucky, England thought as he loosened the ropes that bounded him. Once they were undone, he slowly backed away and hoped the Axis Powers wouldn’t notice him. He was home free. Until he tripped over a fallen tree branch. “Ah!”

“You!” Germany glared daggers at England. “You’re the cause of all this!” He shouted, giving chase with Prussia following. England screamed and ran as fast as he could away from the infuriated Germany.

It was late in the evening when the two brothers got back home minus one England.

“Why didn’t you tell me I was Holy Roman Empire, brother?”

“Because, West, you were miserable and made everyone around you miserable. Why would I want you, and myself, to go through that again?”

Germany placed his recently emptied revolver, and the newly broken wand, on the nearby table. “I almost killed myself today. Can you imagine the paradox I almost created because you didn‘t tell me!”

“What? Why did you want to go and do that?”

“Because…because…” Germany blushed and went to the living room. He found Austria there reading. “Austria, where’s Italy?”

“Hungary and Japan returned to their own houses.” Germany winced at Austria‘s subtle criticism. “Italy returned to his too. How did he acquire that injury?”

Germany groaned. “I don’t really know. Austria.” Germany sat down across from him, “I need you to tell me all you can about Holy Roman Empire.”

“What? You’re asking that aristocrat and not me?”

“You can join in the discussion,” Germany told his brother plainly while Austria set his book down. 

“What? And listen to this guy? No way! I’m going to bed,” he said leaving the room, but ducking around the corner with his journal out and ready.

Disappointedly, Austria said nothing the German couldn’t deduce on his own. Germany walked to his room and started getting ready for bed. It was a long day, and he needed the rest. Still, he couldn’t stop thinking about the day.

Italy and Holy Roman Empire were in love. He was once Holy Roman Empire. So, what did that make him and Italy?

Germany sighed and opened the drawer next to his bed. He stared at the small box inside. Right. He closed the drawer and laid back on his pillow. He needed to stop thinking about such things.

One morning, a few days later, Germany felt the familiar hugs of Italy. “Hello, Italy. Is your injury better?”

“Yep! My voice healed up just fine, Germany.”

“Good.” Germany nodded. “Then we can get back to training.” He didn’t want to dwell on the past.

“What? But, but, but, Germany. I wanted to talk to you.”

Please let it be about pasta. Please let it be about pasta. Germany found himself chanting.

“I mean, it was really weird when I first saw him.” Germany mentally cursed. He didn’t want to deal with this issue. He didn’t know how to. “I didn’t know it was him at first because he looked like a younger you. Heh…I mean I was right but still…you…you” Tears started welling up in Italy’s eyes.

“Italy, are you okay?”

“No…” Italy whined. “I’ve been crying and thinking too much and I’m really sad too.”

Germany patted his shoulder. He didn’t know what else to do.

“I’m also real scared.”

“Why are you scared, Italy?”

“I’m scared something’s going to happen to Germany, and he’ll be taken away from me like Holy Roman Empire was.”

“Italy, we’re doing fine in the war and…”

“Not that. I’m scared something’s going to happen to Germany when Holy Roman Empire wakes up.”

Was that what…? Germany’s chest felt oddly warm. “Italy, people suffering from amnesia usually recover their memories slowly and incorporate them into their lives.”

“So, Germany will be okay?”

Germany smiled, and he felt like hugging Italy right then and there. “Yes. I’m not leaving you.”

Italy wiped away his tears and sniffled. “I’m glad.” and he hugged Germany who returned the affectionate gesture he‘d been holding back. “Hey Germany, you sure are nice to me even though we’re talking about embarrassing stuff.” He chuckled.

“It’s because I can’t stand seeing your miserable looking face.”

“Waah! You think I’m ugly?”

“No!”

Italy smiled. “So am I pretty?”

“Argh! Training! Now!”

Italy laughed and ran to the door. He looked back and blushed. “Hey Germany…”

“What is it?”

Italy looked away briefly. “I’m kinda happy it’s you,” he coyly said.

Germany gulped. “…You’re strange.”

Italy chuckled some more and went to change into his training uniform.

Germany sat back down on the bed with his head in his hands. Again he opened the drawer and looked at the small box inside. He opened it to look at the source of his greatest humiliation: At the tomato shaped ring. He had kept the expensive trinket as a reminder to never look too deeply into Italy’s innocent affection. To prevent him from further mortification. So, he shouldn’t look deeper into Italy’s strange little comment.

Even if it made him strangely happy.

Germany took a deep breath and placed the box away. He knew pursuing a relationship with Italy again would only end in disaster and embarrassment: It was a chance he was willing to take.

Straightening himself up in the mirror, he smiled. “You don’t mind,” he said to himself, “if Italy falls in love with me like he did with you?” His reflection didn’t protest. “I swear I’ll make Italy happy,” he promised himself.

He left the room, leaving the ring behind. He was going to take it slow this time. After all, they practically had all the time in the world.


	4. The Problem with Italy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He suddenly remembers

They had no hope of winning. A sacrifice was demanded to ensure no further bloodshed, save but his own, and, with the stroke of a pen, the Holy Roman Empire ceased to exist.

Until now. 

With a gasp, and a cold sickening feeling in his stomach, Germany woke up shivering in the dark of the night. That dream, those visions: Were they really the memories of Holy Roman Empire? Of himself? He groaned at the overwhelming information that pounded at his brain. Why now? Why did he remember this all of a sudden?

Wait. Today at Austria’s house, France started picking on Austria, and, had not Hungary intervened, Austria would have lost. Was that trigger? A half done recreation of the past? Ridiculous. Besides France and Austria fought before. Although, this shuffle left a huge mess at Austria’s house, and he and Italy offered to help clean. He should had never volunteered. He had to admit, Italy did look cute in that apron. Not as cute as when they were…

Italy!

Germany shot out of bed. Their love! That was the reason. The greatest reason of all. Rushing, he quickly put some clothes on and headed out the door. He needed to see Italy, his heart, right away. Driven. With his heighten energy, he arrived soon at Italy’s house.

He then cursed himself. It was the middle of the night! No doubt Italy was sleeping. How could he confess if Italy wasn’t even conscious? However, his passion swept over him once again, and he told himself that Italy could just take a longer siesta tomorrow.

“Italy!” He pounded at the door. “Italy, please wake up!” He hated his behavior right now, but he couldn’t bear to let anymore time pass between them.

His efforts were rewarded and a light flicked on in the second story. Germany caught his breath and walked over to the open window. It felt like an eternity watching the drapes being pulled back to reveal a peculiar hair sticking out…

Splat!

The contents of a wastebasket had been unceremoniously dumped on him. Most likely the kitchen’s base on the wet squishy food items. Well, he wanted to see Italy.

“What do ya want, dammnit?!”

Just too bad he got the wrong one

“R-Romano! Where is your brother?”

“It’s the middle of the night, you bastard!” 

“I…” Germany now felt embarrassed by his actions. “I’m sorry! Please, I really am sorry, but, please, I need to see Veneziano.” 

Romano brushed the underside of his chin. “The hell I’ll help some macho freak like you.”

Germany fumed, but his love kept his angry at bay. Was Romano always this much of a prick? Germany recalled his newly acquired memories: Yes. “This is important, Romano. Tonight I…”

“Shut it!” Romano interrupted him. “I don’t want to hear about you! Not after you interrupted my dream with that cute girl…”

“I got my memories back!”

“You interrupted me! I can’t believe you interrupted…”

“I remember everything!” Germany did again. 

“What are you talking about, you stupid potato?”

“I was another nation before I was who I am today. Romano…I’m Holy Roman Empire.” Germany preferred it be the other Italy who he told first, but he had to make Romano realize how important this was. Romano gaped; a blank stare on his face. “So, you see Romano, I need…”

“Huh?” Romano’s blank expression changed to one completely unimpressed, a little disgusted even. “Why do you think I care?”

You don‘t, Germany thought. “Tell Italy!”

“So you shared a house with him. Big deal.”

Germany opened his mouth to respond…then he realized how futile they would be. He walked over to the front door, took a breath, and broke down both doors with one shift, strong kick.

“Oh my god! You kicked down our door! You really kicked down our…” Germany ran inside. “Ahh!” Romano ran to the bedroom door, just in time to see Germany sprint to the top of the steps, and he locked the door. Tears streamed down his face as a deranged Germany crashed through that door too. Romano cowered in the fragments. “You’re insane! You’re absolutely insane, dammnit!”

“I’m in love, dammnit!”

Romano whimpered something completely undistinguishable. Germany didn’t stop to make sense of it. He marched over to the bed; intent on seeing the face of his beloved. He pulled down the cover, and paused. He realized he had forgotten to ask Romano a very important question. “Uhh…is your brother home right now?” Crying, Romano answered no. “I…I see.” Germany pulled the covers back on the pile of pillows, and started calmly walking out the shattered door. His face, neck and ears as red as the tomatoes Southern Italy enjoyed.

When Germany got back to his own house, to his own bed, he lifted the covers to reveal the sleeping Italy. Peaceful, sleeping Italy. Unaware of the humiliation his long lost love suffered this evening. Germany let the covers dropped and headed to the showers.

He was beet red, he smelled of garbage, and any attempt of speech right now would lead to further humiliation: He couldn’t tell Italy at this moment.

The cold water felt good on his skin. His mind, more rational now, started wondering what if Italy had been at his own house when he came crashing through the door? Italy would have been bawling just like Romano. No. No. As much as it pained him, Germany was actually grateful he made an utter buffoon of himself earlier. It gave him time to cool down. Now, when he approached Italy, he would have composure. At least he hoped.

Germany sighed. Was Italy always going to have this effect on him? Even when they were children, she would…She? Germany stopped the water, wrapped himself in a towel, and went to his bed again. He lifted the covers and grimaced at it. How in the hell did he miss that when they were children? It was official, he thought. Holy Roman Empire, Germany: They were both idiots. “My god…” he murmured to himself as he let the covers go. They were times Italy was naked, and Holy Roman Empire still didn’t see it. Though, he supposed, that part of Italy was covered during those times.

He grabbed his spare sleep wear and looked back at Italy. His heart started beating faster as he leaned down and gently planted a kiss on Italy’s head. “I still love you,” he whispered and headed downstairs.

He made coffee. He couldn’t sleep so might as well enjoy the night. Enjoy the eye of the storm. He turned on the radio and fiddle with the knob until he found a song he liked: A love song. How fitting.

He leaned his back against the counter and took another sip of coffee. They would be a couple after this, right? They would pick up where they left off over three hundred years ago? He wanted that.

“Hmm.” He set his coffee down and started looking through the pantry. He wanted to make a nice breakfast for Italy. There were some nice flowers growing nearby. He’d go pick them later. What else could he do beforehand? He wanted this moment to be perfect. Also, he knew he would regret it later, but he wanted to spoil Italy today. 

He yawned. Another he thing he would do today; join Italy in a siesta. If he hadn’t of drank that coffee, he’d join Italy back in bed right away. Ah well, still things to do. Germany pulled down a cookbook and looked over a few recipes. He stopped at a page and poked at it. There’s an idea; he could bake a cake for later. Did he still have some chocolate left?

“What are you doing up so early?”

“Ah, just trying to figure out which cake to bake.” Germany scanned through the ingredients list.

“Sounds yummy. You like baking cakes?”

“Yeah, I do. I…” Realizing who he was talking to, Germany slammed the book shut. Was he going to be this oblivious the entire day? He looked over to still sleepy Italy. 

“It’s too bad you can’t make a sweet cake out of pasta.” Italy yawned. “Or could you?”

“I…don’t know,” Germany said in all honesty.

“I bet if you did,” Italy sat on stool and laid his head down on the counter, “it’d be tasty.” Germany nervously gulped. Partly because the idea of a pasta cake sounded bizarre, and mainly because the love of his life casually talked about revolting cakes when a much greater subject needed to be talked about.

“I..Italy…” Italy didn’t respond. Germany placed a hand on his shoulder and the brunette started snoring. Germany groaned. On top of that, Italy didn’t have on any clothes and was going to freeze his Italian butt off. “Hey, Italy.” Germany nudged him again. “Don‘t sleep there.” Italy mumbled something in his sleep. He wasn’t getting up. 

Germany sighed. He bent down, picked Italy up, and carried the man back to bed. He rather enjoyed being chivalrous with Italy. Like a knight with his lady. Or in Germany’s case, a serious man with a nude crybaby. Somehow, the romance of the scene seemed to vanish with that thought.

Germany laid Italy back down and stay a little longer to gaze at him. This was his little Italy all grown up. Had it only been a millennium since they met as infants? He remembered their first meeting. How all he could do was stare at this newcomer who captivated his attention. Italy looked so innocent and so happy. Still did. Only years down the road did he realize he had fallen in love at first sight. 

Gingerly he touched Italy’s cheek and slowly moved his hand down till his thumb rested just below Italy’s lips. His own lips pursed as he thought of their first kiss. He stopped himself before claiming his prize and settled for a kiss on cheek. Once again he left to allow his beloved to rest. 

Dawn approached, and its soft light began to fill the house as he prepped for the day ahead. Already the layers of cake were baking in the oven, the flowers resting in a vase on the table and the eggs and sausage cooking in the frying pan. Germany looked at the clock. Italy normally got up around this time. Better take the cakes out to cool. He sat them down on the stove when another idea popped into his head.

He nudged the door open to his room to find Italy still soundly sleeping. He smiled and carried the tray over to the nightstand. “Italy…” he said softly. “Time to get up.” Italy didn’t even stir. Germany shook the man’s shoulder. “I made breakfast.” Nothing. Germany furrowed his brow. Right, this was Italy he was talking to. “Wake up!” he yelled.

“Ah! I’m up!” Italy bolted upright.

“Yes, you are. Good.” Germany set the tray on Italy’s lap. “Eat.”

“Wow, breakfast in bed! Really? Thank you, Germany.” Italy grabbed the fork and, before he happily indulged, he skeptically looked over his food. “Why is Germany being super nice?”

“Ah…that is…” 

“I’m sorry! What did I do this time?“

“Wha…Nothing! You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I must have done something…”

Germany laughed a little and patted Italy’s head. “You’re not in trouble. I just wanted to do this for you.”

“Well…”

“Just eat up, Italy.”

“Right.” Italy dug into his food. With Italy enjoying the meal, Germany went to his dresser to grab some clothes, and, even though he’d done it many times before, he felt a little embarrassed changing in front of Italy now. He peeked over his shoulder. Italy wasn’t even paying attention, so he hurried and changed. After a few moments he heard Italy thanking him for the food. “You’re welcome,” he replied and finished buttoning up his shirt. “Did you bring your pants or did you run over here again?” he asked while taking the finished tray off Italy.

“No, my clothes are over there.”

“Go get dressed then. I have something planned for us today.”

“Really, what?”

“A celebration.”

Italy chuckled. “I like celebrating. What are we celebrating?”

“Go get dressed. I’ll tell you when you’re done.” Italy, who complained like a child, went to get his clothes leaving Germany to finish doing up his tie. With a sigh he headed over to the mirror and inspected it. Not bad. He did a quick once over and noticed he haven’t smoothed back his hair. Weird, he thought. That was usually the first thing he did in the morning. Then again, after the night he had…

He looked at his hair again. He wore this style back when he went by Holy Roman Empire. Perhaps he should leave it down when he told Italy? Germany frowned and started smoothing back his hair. 

He was glomped from behind with pleads for hugs. “Italy!” Italy laughed and squeezed. 

“Today’s gonna be fun, isn’t it, Germany?”

“Yeah…” He turned around and returned Italy‘s hug. Resting his head on Italy’s, he felt so happy.

“So tell me, what are we celebrating?”

“Hmm?” Germany lifted his head up. “Oh yes. I have some wonderful news for you, Italy.”

“What is it?”

Germany smiled. “I remembered something wonderful.”

“Hee, tell me”

“I remembered that,” he leaned forward, “I love you,” and kissed Italy. He heard the surprised Italy breathe in sharply through his nose and felt the man tense up. Still, Italy’s lips were warm, and worth the long wait.

After he broke their kiss, Germany smiled lovingly at Italy, the wide eyed, shocked, and somewhat nervous Italy, and awaited his response.

“Y-yeah…I love Germany too…”

Germany smiled even brighter. His heart swelling.

“Because Germany’s a good friend,” Italy continued in a monotone voice.

Germany raised his eyebrows. What?

“Yep…A very, very good friend.” Germany stood in shock at Italy’s words. Italy was…rejecting him? Germany tried to say something, anything to persuade Italy, but only single syllable noises came out. “You okay, Germany?” Italy meekly asked. “Do want some water? I’ll go get you some water.” With this excuse, Italy slipped out from Germany’s arms and out of the room.

Germany stared at the doorway. This wasn’t suppose to happen. He brought his hand to his head. This wasn’t suppose to happen. How did this happen? How could Italy reject him? They were in love! How could Italy say they were just friends? Why? They meant so much to each other. How could this happen? Why? Why? Why?!

Germany slammed his fist down, breaking whatever object it was, and he could hear glass fall and crack. He looked over.

The mirror. 

Germany stared at it. At his own reflection separated by a split down the middle. At his half smoothed back and half ruffled hair. Germany knew the answer now. He should have realized.

Italy loved Holy Roman Empire. Not Germany.

His vision started to blur, and he had to look away. Germany couldn’t face himself. “Oh god…” Italy didn’t love him. The emotions came and overwhelmed him. He didn’t hold them back. His legs felt like they were giving way, and he grabbed hold on the nearest object. The broken dresser providing stable ground as his heart was breaking.

He faltered, but caught himself; his hand catching itself on a mirror shard. He grunted at the pain and pulled away. He cursed when he saw the cut. Gripping his hand to minimize the bleeding, he headed out of his bedroom to wash the wound out. He avoided the sight of the bathroom mirror; keeping his eyes only on the bandages.

He sighed sadly. Life went on, he supposed. Once the awkwardness had passed, Italy and him would go back to being friends. After all, if Italy could be nice with (Germany couldn’t believe he was comparing himself to that guy) France, he didn’t have any reason to worry. He’d just have to patch up his broken heart like last time and go on with life.

He turned the lights off and left the room. He stopped as he saw a glass of water placed on the hallway floor.

“Please don’t hate me…” He heard from behind him. 

“I don’t,” he said, not turning around. He could hear the footsteps and soon felt Italy’s arms wrap around him. His heart swirling with emotions.

“I’m sorry,” Italy said softly.

“Don’t be.” 

“Germany, you,” Italy nuzzled his head against Germany’s back, “you really do love me, don‘t you?” Germany did. Germany also felt Italy’s wet tears through the back of his shirt. “Germany really loves me, and I…I don’t know.” Italy continued to sob.

Germany could fix this. He could fix all this in one simple phrase. One simple explanation. Tell Italy he’s Holy Roman Empire. All Germany had to do was live with the constant underlying doubt if Italy really loved him or not.

“Idiot…”Germany said. “It doesn’t matter either way.” He heard Italy make a confused noise. “I don’t want to ever lose you. No matter what cost to me. So, as long as we’re together, even only as just friends, I’ll be okay.” That’s right. Despite it all, through wars, abolishment, and loss, they were still together. Germany took his good hand and held one of Italy’s. “It’ll be okay,” he assured Italy.

Italy nodded his head. “Okay…” he said as he withdrew his arms to wipe away his tears. He walked around to face Germany. His eyes immediately going to the injured hand. His finger gently touched Germany‘s. Germany sighed at the gentle, caring touch. Italy closed his eyes and placed his own hand over his heart. 

They stayed like that for a moment until Germany couldn’t take the silence anymore. “Italy, I…”

Italy didn’t let him finish. Swiftly, in one abrupt movement, Italy cupped Germany’s face and pulled him down into a kiss. Once the surprise was over, Germany’s quickly held Italy tight, not wanting to ever let him go and poured all his love and yearning into that kiss.

His eyes peeked open to look at Italy. Tears were falling from Italy again and soon he could taste the salt water in their kiss. They broke their kiss and smiled at each other.

“Okay,” Italy said as he tenderly smooth back Germany’s hair. “I love Germany too…” and was soon caught in another feverish kiss.

Afternoon came and found the two lovebirds talking and laughing in the kitchen.

“I’m really happy, Germany,” Italy said for the hundredth time that morning. 

“I am too,” Germany said and fed Italy another piece of cake before taking a bite himself.

“Hey, Germany…we’re not going to do any of that kinky stuff you like, right?”

Germany almost choked on his bite of cake. “Stop talking about such things!” 

“Ve~”

“Besides…All we’ve done is kiss. A-and, even if…when we get to that point, we won’t do anything you don’t want to.”

“Hmm.” Italy pondered this. “I want another kiss.”

Germany happily obliged. The crumbs tickled.

“Hey. Hey, Germany,” Italy chimed after their kiss.

“What is it this time?”

“Did you fall in love with me before or after the war? I bet it was after the war, right?”

Germany knew he meant the second world war. “Neither.”

“Before? Wow, that’s surprising,” he honestly said.

“That’s not so surprising after all…” Germany jerked his head upright.

“Germany, you okay? You look surprised?”

Germany was. He had forgotten to tell Italy he was Holy Roman Empire. What was even worst, for the last few hours, it slipped his own mind he was once him. Germany just got lost in his love for Italy. Germany shrugged. Now was as good as time as any.

“I’ve loved you since the 900’s.”

“…Huh?”

“Italy…I’m back.” And Germany told Italy everything. Tears and more kisses followed.

Meanwhile…

“That bastard ally cat!” Romano cried as Spain tried to comfort him with tomatoes and a pair of tweezers to get all the splinters out. “Ouch dammnit!”


	5. Never Forgot

“Hey, Germany!” Italy cheerfully called out upon entering, without even knocking on the door to, his friend’s home. 

“Uggh.” Italy heard Germany groaned and followed the noise. Germany’s face was planted on the kitchen table, his arms hanging limply at his sides, and a few empty bottles of beer were aligned nearby. Italy pulled up a chair and petted his friend’s head. He knew this look before. Many a times he found his brother Romano in the same position.

“You got dumped.” Italy’s straightforward comment earned him another growl from Germany. “That’s a pity. I mean she was cute and fun and I really liked her and…Germany…you’re looking at me all scary now…”

Germany finally stopped glaring at Italy and lifted his head up to rubbed at the red marks left by the table. 

“Hey cheer up, Germany.” Italy patted Germany’s shoulder. “She was just your first girlfriend, right? Everyone gets dumped and, hmm…” Italy brought his hand to his chin and rubbed it. “Though now that I think of it, I don‘t think I‘ve ever got dumped.” Germany groaned once more. “Oh, but my brothers get dumped lots, so I…”

“Shut up, Italy.”

“Shutting up, captain!” Italy smiled brightly at Germany. The silence didn’t last long as Italy started making weird noises. Germany moved his hand to look at the chipper Italian. Nope, Italy wasn’t going away anytime soon. With a sigh, Germany slowly moved to sit upright in the chair, and Italy couldn’t help but remark on his appearance. “Wow, Germany, you really looks terrible.” Germany frowned.

“I feel terrible.” Germany spotted a half empty bottle near him and took another drink.

“Hey, don’t worry, Germany, you’ll find another girl soon.”

If Italy was paying attention, he would have seen Germany’s bottom lip quivering over the top of his beer. “That’s easy for you to say…”

“Yeah it is!” Italy laughed. “Germany all stiff and awkward when he’s talking togwwwkk! Ger! Chhzzzchoke! Acccchoking me!”

Germany immediately released his grip around Italy’s neck and swiftly looked away with his arms crossed. While Italy caught his breath, Germany grumbled under his. Still, afterwards, Italy continued to ignore the warning signs (the ones that figuratively said: “Do not provoke the frustrated and slightly drunk German.”) and chatted happily while fixing them both fresh cups of coffee. Germany only registered half the things Italy said; his mind was busy analyzing things. Mostly Italy’s dating habits. Did Italy date? Germany had seen Italy flirt shamelessly with girls but had he ever seen Italy out on a date?

“Unlike you,” Germany blurted out, “I want more than just a fling.”

“Hmm?” Italy tilted his head. “But they’re all flings, Germany,” he said plainly.

“W-what?” Germany expected such disrespectful comments from France. Not Italy.

“Think about it.” Great, now Italy of all people was telling him to think. “Let’s say you meet someone in their twenties. The average citizen lives to about eighty years old, so that’s only sixty years together.” Italy shook his head. “That’s not a very long time to us countries,” he said with a bitter smile. “So, even if you lived with them their whole lives, even when they’re old enough to be a grandma, it’ll still be just fling…” his voice trailed off.

Germany regarded his friend and his friend’s insight.

“Oh!” Italy perked back up again. “But then again you could be lucky like Austria and Hungary and fall in love with another country.”

“That would be lucky.” Germany frowned and looked away. “If only the sexes were even for our kind.”

“Yeah.” Italy lazily daydreamed. “There needs to be more cute girl countries.”

“Again it’s easy for you. After all you like both girls and guys.”

“Huh? No, no, no.” Italy waved his hand dismissively. “You’re thinking of my brother France. He likes girls and boys.”

Germany rolled his eyes at the mention of France’s name. “France likes anything that moves.”

Italy laughed. “Yeah, that‘s true.” and he continued to laugh. Germany couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s just that,” Germany said after the laughter has subsided, “you said your first love,” he started to rub the back of his neck, “was a boy.” He looked at Italy.

He saw Italy’s happy expression falter. “Oh, well,” Italy offered a weak smile, “he’s the exception.”

Germany glanced away and back. “How come?” he asked a little eagerly.

Italy looked down to the warm cup he held with both of his hands, and, through his sad face, he smiled. “Because he has my heart.” 

Germany blushed fiercely and looked away quickly. “Y-you’re still in love with him after all this time?”

“Yeah.”

Germany clasped his hand over his heart as his blush spread. He took a few deep breaths and looked back over to Italy. The Italian still stared at the black liquid, completely unaware of Germany’s inner struggle. Germany closed his eyes and the curled his hand into a fist. “He doesn’t deserve your heart.”

“You‘re right.” Germany looked back, shocked and somewhat hurt at Italy’s agreement. “He still has it though.”

With a melancholy expression, Germany looked away again. “Why?” he asked in a low tone. “Why do you love him that much?”

“I don’t know,” Italy said simply.

He got another confused look from Germany. “W-what?”

Italy shrugged. “I dunno. I just do.”

“T-that doesn’t make any sense!” Germany slammed his fist down making the table shake and the beer bottles rattle. “There has to be a reason!”

“Wah! Germany is scary!”

Feeling embarrassed again, Germany turned away and didn‘t say a word.

Italy whined. “But Holy Roman Empire was scary too.” Again Germany said nothing. “But, but he took really good care of me.” Italy smiled. “And we spent lots of time together, and, and when he left he said he’d love me more than anyone in the world.”

Germany gave a bitter laugh. “That statement means nothing when the world is full of assholes.”

Italy blinked at his friend. “That’s mean, Germany…” Germany frowned. “Besides, he really did love me.”

“Loved you so much he didn’t even bother to visit or contact you?”

Italy gasped at his friend’s bitter tone and cruel words.

Germany shook his head, grabbed his beer and chugged it down. He set the bottle down and sighed. “Trust me, you’re better off without him.”

“Don’t say that. You didn’t know him…”

Again Germany laughed bitterly. “Knew him?” He laughed once more, sadly this time. “Yeah I knew him. Holy Roman Empire.” Italy’s head perked up. “He was the lowest son of a bitch I ever knew.”

Italy felt a chill down his spine. The hair prickled on the back of his neck, and he felt himself shivering. The cold feeling was soon replaced by a raging heat as Germany continued.

“Did you know he believed you were a girl?” Germany didn’t even give Italy a chance to respond. “He thought you were a girl, and you know what that bastard did when he found out you were a boy? He ran off scared, like the coward he was, and wrote you out of his life. Didn’t even consider your feelings. That scum.”

“Don’t call him that.” Italy said quietly.

“Tsk. Didn’t you hear what I said? What that creep did to you?”

Italy gripped the edge of table so hard his knuckles turned white. He heard and all he could think about was Holy Roman Empire‘s bright blue eyes and happy smile. “I said stop calling him names.”

“I’ll call him whatever I damn well want to. He had your love. He had it and what did he do with it? That miserable little shit threw your love away like garbage!”

Pain. All he felt was pain. Pain from the impact of the fall and pain from the impact of Italy’s fist. Germany laid there on the floor, disoriented and astonished.

Seeing his friend wide eyed and in pain brought Italy back to his senses. “Waah! Germany! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Italy cried. “I don’t know what came over me, but I’m so sorry! Please forgive me, Germany! I‘m so sorry!” Italy kneeled down to touch his friend. “Please speak to me, Germany,” he begged as he stroked Germany’s uninjured cheek. 

Germany swatted Italy’s hand away and pulled himself up from the floor. He continued to ignore Italy’s tears as his own tears welled up in his eyes. He swaggered out of the kitchen into the hallway. Once there, he only took a few steps before he had to lean against the wall for support. He took deep breaths as he tried to keep himself together. He almost lost it when Italy’s arms wrapped around him from behind. 

“I hated him,” Germany said when Italy‘s cries lessened. “I hate how he had big dreams, ambitions and how he wasted them all away. And then, when he was at his lowest, the day his empire was abolished…” Germany gritted his teeth and held back the tears. “All I wanted was to see your smile and hold you in my arms and what do I do instead? I ran away just because you were a guy.” Germany felt Italy tense up. He cursed. There was no going back now. “I just felt so betrayed by my emperor and by life, the last person I expected to betray me was you.” Italy hold loosened. “But you did nothing wrong. I was just a damn fool and by the time I finally came to my senses, well, too many years had gone by. Too many years people believed me to be dead and honestly…I didn’t want to be that person anymore.”

Germany could feel Italy slump against him. “I thought I would blow my charade when I saw you again, heh, but I was able to keep it up. It helped that you’re so infuriating.” Germany stopped that train of thought as he felt Italy’s tears soaking through his shirt. “But you made me so happy when you said you wanted to be friends. I felt so happy because it was a new beginning for us. It was a new beginning and I like being your friend despite my complaints. I-I even thought at one time we could have a relationship again, but that was just a misunderstanding. So,” Germany took hold of Italy’s hands and moved them off him. Without the support, Italy slowly sank to his knees. “I’m sorry,” Germany said. “I’m sorry for everything.” and walked off.

He shut the door to his room. He felt sad, angry, confused, but also, strangely, relieved. Two centuries of deception and finally he was able to come clean. All he had to do was break his best friend’s heart.

“I am scum.” With a sigh he sat on his bed and started to take off his shoes. He almost didn’t hear his bedroom door click back shut. He didn’t need to look up to know who it was. “Italy, please, I…” He didn’t finish as Italy tackled him in a hug, knocking him back on the bed. “Italy!”

“You’re alive,” he muttered softly over Germany‘s heart. “You’re alive. You’re alive. You’re alive,” he repeated happily.

And Germany finally broke down in tears.

A short time passed and Italy nuzzled against Germany’s arms, drawing little circles with his finger on Germany’s chest. 

Germany, all cried out and grateful for how forgiving Italy was, simply laid back and enjoyed Italy’s little gestures. He sighed after a few minutes. “What do we do now?”

“Mmm,” Italy happily mewed and propped himself up to look at Germany. “I did promise to make you sweets when you came back.”

“Please don’t.” The twinge of guilt returning.

“You’re mean…” Italy pouted.

Germany groaned. He didn‘t want to cause Italy anymore pain. “Alright, I’ll take the sweets.”

“Yay!” Italy cheered and wrapped his arms around Germany’s neck. “Hey Germany.”

“Yes?”

“Are kisses sweet enough?” he asked before pressing his lips against his beloved’s.

The sweetest.


	6. A Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for a twist: What if Holy Roman Empire was a girl?

Italy hummed a happy tune as he walked to his friend’s house. He should have reached his destination by now, but he kept finding distractions such as the litter of cute kitties, the flock of butterflies fluttering amidst the pretty flowers, and the puppy who wanted to play fetch with him. Just as he was almost there, he saw Prussia.

“Prussia! Prussia!” Italy waved his arms around with a big smile on his face. “Oh, it doesn’t look like he saw me…” he said to no one. “Hehe! I know. I’ll sneak up behind him, and scare him!” Italy giggled, and started followed Prussia. 

The former country, with a determined look on his face, headed into the woods, and picked up his pace. It wasn’t long before Italy lost sight of him in the foliage.

“Oh…” Italy whined, and slowed down. “I wanted to surprise him…” He looked around, wondering where Prussia could have gone. “I guess I’ll go…” He stopped as he heard a voice in the short distance. Italy smiled, and creep on the ground. This would be a fun prank.

As he got closer, he could hear Prussia talking with someone else. The voice sounded young but still carried authority. Sounded kind of scary to Italy.

“It’s been decades, and this is all you called me out here for, Teutonic Order?” said the unknown voice.

“You were concerned about my actions once, now I’m just concerned about you.”

“Are you now? Well, you have nothing to worry about. America, it appears, has bigger…concerns…then of my own.”

Italy wasn’t sure what they were talking about, but he figured the other person was a country; sounded like someone he knew too. Ah well, he’d see who it was when he scared Prussia!

“Surprise!” he shouted as he leaped out of the brushes with his hands in the air; achieving the goal of his practical joke. “I found you! I…” He finally saw the other country. His heart froze. His world in utter disbelief. He stared breathless, mouth agape, at the fair haired teenage nation wearing the familiar black mantle and black hat. The last time he saw…He could feel the tears well up. “Holy Roman…?” His voice choked.

His first love’s face was full of shock and anguish. Lips quivering as if wanting, trying, to say something, but the words did not come. In a blur, Holy Roman Empire turned, and swiftly ran. 

“No, no! Wait!” Italy gave chase. Not again, he thought. He would not let Holy Roman Empire leave him again!

Prussia stood there after the two nations left, and cursed. No one was suppose to know…

Italy cried out to Holy Roman Empire who ran toward the Alps. He didn’t slow his chase, even with the upward slopes. 

“Stop!” Holy Roman Empire yelled at Italy while running.

“No!” 

“Why?!” Holy Roman Empire wailed.

Italy didn’t dwell on the thought long. “I want to be with you!” Yes, Holy Roman Empire was running away from him, but didn’t Italy, himself, ran from Holy Roman Empire once? He was not going to give up on Holy Roman Empire.

“Hey!” he called out. “Join me!” he shouted happily, recalling the memory. Then he said the one thing he uttered so casually nowadays, but never to the one person he truly did:  
“I love you!”

The resolve in Holy Roman Empire’s pace dampened, and slowed, until Holy Roman Empire stopped, and sunk to the ground. Italy could hear the sobs before he even reached Holy Roman Empire.

He kneeled down, and held Holy Roman Empire tight. Real. This was real. Holding the person who had loved him even since they were children. His joyful tears flowed.

Tentatively, Holy Roman returned the hug. “Italy…” Another sob. “I’m not…I’m not Holy Roman Empire…” 

“What are you talking about?” He smiled, and pulled his head back slightly to look at his beloved’s face. “You’re my…” He gasped. “Your eyes…” They weren’t the ones he remembered. He frowned.

“Y-yes…yes my eyes. My eyes aren’t blue anym…n-never have been…so…so I’m not….”

“The war did this to your eyes? Didn’t it?”

Holy Roman Empire broke into another sob, and held Italy closer. “I can’t be Holy Roman Empire, Italy…” Holy Roman Empire swallowed back a lump, and finally confessed: “I’m a girl.” she said, pressing her small chest against his. Embarrassed by her actions, but she had to prove her claim to Italy.

He felt the soft flesh through the clothes, and blushed. Only then did he realized the faint smell of perfume, and how her voice sounded so feminine.

Taking his silence as acceptance, she continued. “So, so you see, I can’t be him.” More tears flowed. “I am sorry for getting your hopes…” She was silence by the gentle touch of Italy’s finger over her lips. She looked up at him as his hand moved up, brushing against her cheek and her sideburns. She winced, and regretted not trimming them today.

Italy smiled. “You almost got me,” he leaned in, “Holy Roman Empire,” and kissed her.

They walked back together, side by side, hand in hand, both giggling like the love sick fools they were, and sighing happily. 

“So, a girl, huh?” Italy laughed.

“Yeah…” she said.

“How come?”

“How come?” She looked at him confused. “Oh!” He wanted to know why the secret. “Well…“ she mused back to those days. “Grandfather…wanted boys, and well,” She brushed her sideburns again, “he believed I was a boy. I didn’t want to disappoint him,” she offered as her reason. “I could have told the truth after he passed, but…to be honest, at first I thought you were a girl…”

“What?!” 

“I-it’s true.” She blushed, and looked away. “You were so much more girly than me,” she told him curtly. Italy wanted to protest, but he knew what she said to be true. “Then one day, I heard Romano complain about his little ‘brother’.” She smiled up at Italy. “That was long before you came to my house.” She squeezed his hand tighter. “I was already in love with you, but that made me want you even more.”

Italy smiled. “I love you too, Holy Roman Empire,” and he took the opportunity to bend down for another long kiss. When their lips parted Holy Roman Empire started sniffling. “What’s wrong?”

“Italy…You know…I don’t go by ‘Holy Roman Empire’ anymore, right?

Italy looked down at the blonde German girl who had captured his heart not by force, but by tenderness. At the girl whose eyes and disposition changed, humbled, greatly by defeat. At the girl who made changes to herself to hide, and to survive.

“I know…Liechtenstein.”

Liechtenstein smiled sadly at him. “I…I can’t…I don’t want to tell my brother. I owe him my life. I don’t want him to lose his little sister. Besides,” her lips started quivering again, “you deserve someone who keeps their promises and not secrets.”

Italy swallowed. Liechtenstein had the same dejected look on her face the same day he last saw her as Holy Roman Empire. “Then…then let’s fall in love all over again!” 

“Huh?”

“Let’s go on a date, Liechtenstein. Let’s go on many dates.” He took both her hands and held them to his chest. “Because…I don’t want to lose you again. No matter who you are, you’re still the person I fell in love with.”

Tears well up in Liechtenstein’s eyes. “Italy…” She smiled brightly, and nodded.

“Yay!” Italy cheered, and, with her hands still in his, started dancing. “We’re gonna date! We‘re gonna date!” He spun them around. “I’m gonna date a cute girl!” 

Liechtenstein laughed heartily. “Oh, Italy!”

“I’m going to take you all the best places to eat in my house! We’ll go on a gondola ride, and eat gelato, and…”

“It sounds so wonderful, Italy, but will you do one thing for me?”

“Anything!”

“Please buy a bulletproof vest,” she said with a straight face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Liechtenstein = HRE’ is not my idea. I just wrote about Italy finding out. Thank you so much to anon!author for letting me write this sequel!
> 
> Here is the original fill:  
> http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/11411.html?thread=22876563#t22876563


	7. Rejection

“So what the hell are you doing here?” Hungary crossed her arms and impatiently tapped her foot at the entrance of her doorway.

“What?” Italy whined. “B-but, Hungary, you invited me over for tea and snacks and to talk and, and… ” Italy started to sniffle. 

Hungary smiled warmly and shook her head. “I know why you’re here, dear,” she said pleasantly while patting his head, making him lose that newly formed frown. She then glared daggers at the person behind Italy. “I was talking about him.” 

Prussia smiled at Hungary, teeth clenched hard, and walked up to her. “Yeah, Italy invited me along, but don’t worry,” he stepped around her and into her home, “I brought my own refreshments,” he said, pulling out a can of beer from his pocket.

Hungary gripped her fists tight. “Well I guess it would be rude,” she motioned her head towards Prussia, “to not have you since you came all the way over here.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking too!” He smirked.

Ignoring his last comment, and counting to ten, Hungary turned her attention back to Italy. “Why don’t you come on in?”

“Okay!” Italy beamed before bouncing in.

“Don’t run.”

“Okay!” 

Hungary shut the door and gestured for Prussia to follow. There in the common room Italy sat, patiently waiting to eat the sweets laid out before him, and Prussia and Hungary joined him. Tea was poured, Hungary even made a cup for Prussia, and Italy drove into the sweets.

“Some spread you got here, Hungary. What?” Prussia raised his eyebrows at the heart shaped theme of the platter. “You thinking about confessing to Italy here,” he grinned, “and that’s why you didn’t want me around?”

“No!” Hungary whipped her head fast at him. 

After she didn’t state the reason for the heart shapes, “Then what?” he asked again. “Did you invite your ex, and he ‘got lost’,” Prussia laughed.

“Hey…” Italy glanced nervously at the both of them.

“Hmpf!” Hungary sat back in her chair, eyes shut, and finished her cup in one gulp. “Wrong both times.”

“Tsk.” Prussia rolled his eyes and pulled the tab on his beer. “Fine! I’m too awesome to care anyway.” Laying back in his seat, he kicked up his feet. “Keep your secrets!”

And Hungary did. “So Italy, how have you’ve been? Your tourism going okay?”

“Hmm, I kind of wish it wasn’t. Venice is still sinking.” Italy swished his tea around in the cup. “I can’t help but wonder if it’ll become the next Atlantis, all underwater and stuff. Then again people would know where Venice used to be. Unless people forgot about it…Oh, that’d be terrible! I don’t want people to forget about my city. Oh, but then again maybe I should plan ahead and think about making Venice into a water park.”

“That’s a horrible idea,” Hungary and Prussia said in unison.

Italy laughed sheepishly. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Hungary smiled and tapped an envelop laying on a small table next to her . “Don’t worry, Italy. People won’t forget you. Even if you believe they forgot about you.” And she gazed, eyelids half closed, at the envelop while her fingers slowly rubbed it.

While Italy didn’t notice, Prussia certainly did. “What’s that?”

A small gasp escaped Hungary’s lips, and she folded her hands in her lap. “Nothing.”

Prussia smirked and sat his beer down. “Yes it is! Let me see!”

“Mind your own business,” Hungary said with furrowed brows.

“Ooooh! It’s really something if you don‘t want me to see it! Is it something naughty?”

“Prussia. Please drop it.” Hungary warned him as he, like a cat about to pounce on his prey, slowly moved towards the edge of his seat.

“Lemme see it.”

“No.”

“C’mon!” Almost…

“I said…”

Prussia leap over the serving table, knocking over tea and desserts, and at that letter “You left an opening!” 

Italy and Hungary screamed; Italy because he had no idea what was going on, and Hungary because that letter was not Prussia’s!

“Don’t you dare!” She tackled him, causing the letter to fall from his hands and onto the ground. 

“Argh! Let me go, you crazy girl!”

“I’ll show you crazy!” And they continued to wrestle and roll on the floor.

“Waaah! Stop fighting, you two! You’re scaring me.” However, Italy’s plea fell on deaf ears. Actually one ear was being pulled on. That and Hungary’s hair. Hungary, herself, was trying to stretch Prussia’s mouth as far as she could.

“That letter is for Italy!”

“Vichh, aff ne ah ran feal ur tits!”

“It’s for me?” Italy quietly asked and made his way over to the letter.

“You let go first!” Hungary screamed and pinned him down harder; not realizing how her soft breasts were pressing against him.

Prussia, feeling the blood rushing to his head (and before it could go anywhere else), let go of Hungary’s ear and hair with a scream. “Ahhh! Dar! Mow gat aff!”

Free of his grip, she finally pushed herself off him, earning another wince from Prussia, and dusted her dress off. “Honestly, Prussia, you need to stop taking things that aren’t yours and…” Hungary caught a glimpse of Italy out of the corner of her eye: He was holding the letter in his trembling hands, memorized by it. “Oh Italy…” she said softly and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up, shocked at being pulled back into reality, and stared wide eyed, pleading, at Hungary.

“I found it while going through Austria’s things,” she answered his unspoken question. “It’s been lost for all these years. Still,” she smiled, “it found its owner though.” She glanced down at Italy’s name on the letter, right above the wax seal of the Holy Roman Empire.

Italy smiled, tears now falling from his eyes, and nodded. Him and Hungary sat down as Prussia stared at the letter.

“What the hell did he write…?” he muttered.

“I don‘t know, but I’m so happy!” Italy declared, holding the still sealed letter above his head. “Oh, this is so wonderful! I don’t have any keepsakes of him, but now I have a letter! His letter!” He hugged the beloved item gently to his body. “So happy,” he mused.

Hungary giggled. “Don’t keep us waiting, Italy. Open it. Open it,” she gently encouraged.

Italy giggled too, took a deep breath, and, while still keeping the wax in one piece, broke the seal. “Here we go…” he said almost breathlessly and started reading Holy Roman Empire’s letter to him.

Hungary held her hands to face, eager for a peek at the letter and Italy’s response. 

While Italy read the letter, Prussia pulled Hungary’s chair back up and sat down in it. “So um…you two were close, huh?”

Hungary smiled but kept her eyes on Italy. “You didn’t know? They were in love.”

“What?” Prussia whined and looked at Italy. “He didn’t say anything about…” Prussia stopped as the Italy’s face became filled with distress, his happy smile gone, and his breathing becoming erratic.

“What? W-what is this?” He began to reread the letter desperately.

“Italy,” Hungary’s own voice filled with worry, “what’s wrong, dear?”

“T-This letter he wrote to me.” His lip started to quiver and more tears formed as he reread it a third time. “No…” Tears fell and dripped off his chin. “Why?” 

“Italy, what is it?” Hungary placed her hands on his shoulders while Italy’s fell and dropped into his lap with the letter. 

“Holy Roman Empire…” Italy began, “he broke up with me.”

“What?”

Italy’s tears kept pouring. “H-he said he’s never c-c-coming back.” 

“Oh, oh, oh, Italy,” Hungary found her own vision starting to blur, “maybe he wrote it before he, before he…”

“No! The date!” Italy held up the letter and pushed it into Hungary’s hand. “It was written in the 1700’s!” he sobbed.

“Oh Italy…” She set the letter aside and held him tight.

While Italy cried on her shoulder, Prussia picked up the letter to read what his stupid little brother wrote to get Italy so upset:

Dearest Italy,

You are truly the most beautiful person on this planet. Nothing can ever be as lovely or as innocence as you. An incompetent fool like me doesn’t deserve someone like you. Please forgive me. Also, please forget that promise, if you haven’t already, we made years ago. The weak and pathetic coward that I am will never be able to fulfill such a simple promise. I am sorry. I truly am.

Goodbye, Forever,  
Holy Roman Empire

“Idiot…” Prussia mumbled as he stroked Italy’s hair. “Stupid stupid stupid idiot.”

“It’s not fair.” Italy hiccupped. “I finally hear from him and it’s this?” he sobbed.

“I’m so sorry, Italy.” Hungary murmured into his hair. “I thought it was a happy letter, and we would be crying tears of joy right now.”

“Yeah, great going, Hungary!” Prussia interjected. “You should’ve checked the damn thing first!”

Hungary groaned and glared at Prussia. Her own tears forcing him to turn away, ashamed, and she continued comforting Italy. “There, there,” she gently rocked him, “it’ll be okay.”

“No, it’s not okay,” Italy cried. “It’s not okay.” He looked up at Hungary. “I loved him.”

“I know, Italy.”

Italy shook his head. “Then why did he do this to me?”

With a soft sweep of her hand, Hungary brushed away the bangs in his eyes. “Sometimes love is complicated,” her hand trailed down his cheek, wiping away the tears there, “and people aren’t sure what they want.”

Italy glanced down at the letter. “He sure didn‘t want me.”

“Oh, Italy, don’t say…” 

“But it’s true isn’t it? He never came to visit me. Not once.”

“Italy, look me in eye. Now listen, you know he went through a difficult time, and he…”

“But that’s not why he never came!” Hungary gasped at the sudden outburst. “It wasn’t because he couldn’t: It was because he gave up on me.”

She wasn’t about to give up though. “We don’t know if that’s the case. We may never know.”

“Because he’s gone,” Italy said plainly and gave a bitter laugh. Dislodging himself from Hungary’s grasp, he sank back in his seat and continued. “He wrote me out of his life before his was written out.” He covered his flushed face with his palm. “I can’t believe I spent all those years waiting for him, all those dreams about us reuniting!” He slammed his fists on furniture. “It’s not fair! I don’t deserve to have my heart broken like this! How could he do this me? That, that…” Italy clenched his fist and started to shake.  
“I’m glad he’s dead!”

And instantly Italy froze. The color drained from his once red face and his eyes open in horror. 

“I didn’t mean that,” he whispered.

“Oh Italy dear, I kn…”

“I didn’t mean it.” New tears formed.

“I know you didn’t…”

“I didn’t mean it!” he screamed, terrified at his words.

“Italy, calm down! I know you didn’t mean it. You’re just upset, angry.”

“I s-shouldn’t had said that even in anger,” he continued to cry, and Hungary tried to pull him into another hug. “No.” He got up and stumbled away.

“Italy…”

“No. I really shouldn’t have s-said that,” he stuttered, holding his hands to his chest. “Even, even if he doesn’t love,” he stopped at that word and turned his head, wincing at the pain that word now had, “even if he felt that way, it doesn’t matter.” He took a few deep breaths. “I just wish he was alive. I wish he was alive, so he could enjoy life.” He bit down on his bottom lip, his tearful eyes looking away. “Even if we’re not in love.” And Italy cried again. How could this day end up so horrible?

Italy then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up expecting to see Hungary.

“Hey…umm… yeah, Italy.” Prussia said, not even looking directly at Italy. “Ya see, umm.“ He took his hand off Italy’s shoulder to rub the back on his neck. “If ya, if ya really do feel that way about, ya know, him and all that. Well ya see, uhhh, err. Damn it!” Prussia shook his head and walked towards the center of the room. “Look,” he announced, “if you really did mean all that then, then. Ah hells.”

“Prussia,” Hungary said, “what are you…”

“Shut it, woman! This is hard enough as is!” he yelled at her and ignored her response. He finally looked Italy in the eye, those sad confused hurt eyes, and finally spoke up. “He’s alive.”

Shock, disbelief, more confusion, and question, so many many rapid questions, blasted Prussia as Hungary and Italy ran up to him.

“What the hell! Get off me! I said he’s alive didn’t I?” The questions didn’t stop. “Shut up!” he screamed and the two stopped their bombardment. “He’s alive alright, but he doesn’t remember anything!” He threw his arms up in the air. “It’s like he’s got amnesia or something.”

“Prussia,” Hungary started, “I cannot believe you never told anyone this before. Look at what Italy here had to go through.”

“Oh, like the mental torment you put him through today by showing him that break up letter?! How the hell was I suppose to know he had a thing with Italy? Shit, I didn’t even think he had friends back then.” 

“Prussia…” Prussia looked at Italy. “Where is he? Is, is he alright?”

Prussia gave a small sigh and a small smile. “Yeah, he’s alright. Not as cool as me, but he’s doing pretty good for himself.” Italy smiled at that. “So, ya wanna go see him?” Italy’s face lit up. “Well good, because you already know where he lives.”

“Huh?”

“Italy, Holy Roman Empire, well…”

Meanwhile, on this lovely day, Germany was out in his yard watching the dogs rolling around, chasing each other, barking at the squirrels, and every other thing a dog does when outside.

He sat back on the patio and enjoyed his iced drink. Such a quiet, peaceful day, he thought as Aster brought him a stick. “Fetch,” Germany said as he threw it. Aster took off, grabbed it, and brought it back. Germany scratched behind the dog’s ear. “Good boy. You listen so good. Why can’t Italians be as obedient as you?” He smiled and threw the stick once more. Blackie got to the stick before Aster and now the two started having a tug of war. Their match didn’t last long though. The gate slammed open. The dogs began to bark but then stop, and wagged their tails, once they saw who it was. Italy stood there panting heavily.

“Italy, are you okay?” Germany asked. Italy nodded his head, not taking his eyes off Germany, and continued panting. “I thought you and Prussia went to Hungary’s.” Again Italy nodded and panted. “Did something happened?” Like Prussia pissing Hungary off? Italy repeated his gestures and also smiled at Germany with a hopeful look in his eyes. He continued just staring at Germany. “Ahh…well,” it was beginning to weird Germany out, “if everything’s okay why don’t you join me then?” Italy smiled even brighter. After shutting the gate, he jogged over, the doggies running with him (he almost tripped over one of them) and sat happily next to Germany. He stayed there, glaring in awe at Germany, creeping him out.

“Uh, so, um, you said something happened,” Germany asked, and Italy nodded his head. “Don’t tell me: My brother was annoying Hungary?” 

Italy smiled and giggled a little even though the tears started welling up again. “Something else…” He started to choke on his tears.

Germany looked over, concern, but he was used to Italy crying. “Right, right,” he said as he wrapped an arm around Italy’s shoulder. “Just tell me what hap…” And before he could finish his sentence, Italy gripped Germany and hugged him tight; bawling his eyes out. “Ah! Italy! Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I’m just,” Italy blubbered, “I’m just so happy you’re alive!’

“Uhhh…” 

Italy sniffled, wiped his face, and then cupped Germany’s. He nuzzled their noses and forehead together. “So happy.”

Now Germany was really confused. “Is there any particular reason why I shouldn’t be alive?” he asked with raised eyebrows.

Italy sniffled and laughed. “Prussia said you used to be Holy Roman Empire.”

“I…ummm…what?”

“Oh, I guess you wouldn’t remember. He also said you have amnesia.”

Germany started grumbling, and he could feel a vein in his forehead popping. “I swear I need to get that key to his diary storage vault…”

“Germany?” Germany turned his attention back to Italy. “Did you know Holy Roman and I were friends? We friends, and I thought he had died…”

Suddenly Germany began to understand Italy’s distress. “Oh…”

Italy smiled brightly at him. “But he’s been my best friend Germany all this time!”

“Well…not all this time if the Empire was dissolved in…”

“Hey hey, Germany,” Italy cheered. “We’ve known each other since we were infants and look at how we’re still friends!”

Germany couldn’t help but smile. “Really?” he asked softly.

“Yes!” It made Germany happy. So much he had to look away and blush. Italy just chuckled and snuggled against his neck.

They spent the rest of the day talking about their past, parts Germany could remember and parts he couldn’t (Italy never once brought up their relationship), and when evening came, Italy asked to spend the night. Germany said yes, surprised that Italy even asked, and prepared for their slumber. The dogs were put up, teeth were brushed, Germany got a voice mail from Hungary saying she invited Prussia over as a guest to give them their privacy (Germany groaned at that last comment of hers), and soon the two were in bed fast asleep. 

Until Italy woke up in the middle of the night. He propped himself on his elbows and stared at the sleeping German in the moonlight. “You awake?” he asked, and the German snored in replied. Italy smiled and gently touched the man’s cheek. He sighed. “Why’d you have to go and dump me, Holy Roman Empire? You really broke my heart, you big meanie,” he pouted and moved his hand up to fiddle with the man’s hair. “I would have given you so many hugs and kisses too.” He sighed once again. “But I forgive you and for the record: I still wanted you even when you were at your lowest. I wish we could have reconciled.” Italy frowned.

Then he smiled. “Hey Germany,” he said to the sleeping form. “I’ll tell you when you’re awake, but I wanna tell you now: Even if you’re at your lowest, I’ll still be your friend. I’ll always be your friend.” He leaned over and kissed Germany’s cheek. “I mean it,” he said and laid back down to go to sleep. “Oh.” He sat up again. “Umm…” He pressed his forefingers together, a cute little smile on his face, and blushed. “I won’t tell you this when you’re awake, but even though I still love Holy Roman, I wouldn’t mind getting together with you. Because I think I could fall in love with you.” Italy quietly laughed and moved over to cuddle with Germany. “Yeah,” he softly said with his head rested on Germany, “I could.”

There in the warmth of his friend’s arm, happy and content, he was finally able to go back to sleep.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun series to work on.


End file.
